


Опасные ночи (Danger Nights)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case-fic (sort of), Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Hay-on-Wye, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parentlock (mentioned), Pining, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock’s Birthday, TFP Does Not Exist, Wales, Winter, spooky elements, the wild hunt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Согласно фольклору, ночи между Рождеством и Двенадцатой ночью* являются самыми опасными в году. В этом промежутке проходит Дикая Охота, появляются призраки и демоны, чтобы преследовать ничего не подозревающих и непослушных людей. Расследование серии странных происшествий приводит Джона и Шерлока в Хэй-он-Уай у Валлийской марки**, чтобы встретиться со странными и древними, а также близкими и личными призраками — и, возможно, начать новый год на более обнадеживающей ноте, чем предыдущий.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danger Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555590) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: идея этого фика пришла мне в голову во время разговора с сестрой о рождественских и новогодних традициях в разных уголках Европы. Изначально предполагалось, что это будет один короткий рассказ, приблизительно на 10 тысяч слов, но он перерос в более длинную историю, которая, что необычно для меня, полностью написана. Главы будут публиковаться ежедневно с 4 января до дня рождения Шерлока — 6-го (надеюсь, я успею сделать иллюстрации вовремя...). Эта история не связана с другими моими сериями.
> 
> От Переводчика: Автор — молодец, она все успела. Чего не скажешь обо мне))) Я бы никак не успела перевести 20 страниц ко дню рождения Шерлока. Однако, январь еще не закончен, и поздравить повторно нашего любимого детектива никогда не поздно)))
> 
> Не забудьте пройти по ссылке на оригинал — у Автора прекрасные иллюстрации к каждой главе.
> 
> Хочу выразить благодарность J.Sigerson за неоценимую помощь в подготовке некоторых примечаний и пояснений по тексту. Вовремя подсказанное направление – дает ошеломительные результаты!
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

— Надо было догадаться, что здесь не будет сигнала, — бормочет Джон. Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на своего друга на пассажирском сиденье, его лицо подсвечено снизу холодным светом от экрана мобильного телефона. Наступили сумерки. За окнами машины проносятся очертания темных деревьев и живой изгороди; в разрывах можно увидеть унылый пейзаж лугов, усеянный призрачными серыми овцами, кустарником и небольшими рощицами, чередующийся проблесками мерцающих огней в домах и маленьких деревнях, с изредка встречающейся ярко освещенной рождественской елкой рядом с одинокой фермой и темными холмами Брекон-Биконс1, наполовину окутанными облаками с кое-где оставшимися пятнами снега. Проливные дожди последних дней пока прекратились, разъев то, что оставалось от снега в большинстве мест — и, вероятно, уничтожив большинство следов от... событий, порученных расследовать Джону и Шерлоку в этом отдаленном районе между Англией и Уэльсом. Ветер по-прежнему силен, он дует с запада, гоняя облака и коричневые листья по сельской местности, срывая веточки и ветки и иногда даже раскачивая машину воющими порывами.

— Я хотел еще раз позвонить твоим родителям, чтобы убедиться, что они прочитали Рози правильную сказку на ночь из правильной книги, — продолжает Джон. — Она сейчас очень разборчива, как ты прекрасно знаешь.

Шерлок мягко улыбается. Да, он знает. Хотя официально Джон и Рози по-прежнему живут в доме в Илинге2, который Джон и Мэри снимали вместе, за последний год, с момента вынесения обвинительного приговора Калвертону Смиту, они постепенно стали проводить все больше и больше времени на Бейкер-стрит, к радости Шерлока и миссис Хадсон. Джон вернулся к работе в клинику врачей общей практики Сары Сойер, которая поближе к 221Б, но без какого-либо намерения возродить их отношения. Так или иначе, Сара собирается сочетаться браком со своей подругой, осознание чего привело к некоему самоанализу у Джона, за которым было интересно наблюдать. Шерлок теперь убежден, что Джон, как и Сара, бисексуален, только в отличие от нее, принявшей это всем сердцем, он все еще не готов примерить эту часть на себя.

А Шерлок, испытывающий облегчение от того, что наконец-то Джон снова появился в его жизни (с бонусом в виде Рози — неожиданным, поначалу пугающим, но в конечном счете любимым дополнением), старается не раскачивать лодку. Джон работает над управлением своим гневом и другими проблемами, регулярно посещает психотерапевта и пытается быть более открытым в вещах, которые его беспокоят. Они больше разговаривают, он и Шерлок, но в основном о Рози, к которой по-настоящему привязаны. Личные вещи, _по-настоящему_ личные, по-прежнему под запретом и, вероятно, останутся таковыми. Они просто не такие, Джон и он, они не говорят о _чувствах_ и всех этих досадных межличностных вещах.

Шерлок рад, что они наконец-то снова стали друзьями, и, хотя, будучи по-настоящему честным с самим собой, он хочет большего, но он не уверен, что этого хочет Джон. Шерлок поклялся уважать это желание. Он так же посещал психотерапевта по предложению и настоянию Джона после первого контакта с Эллой сразу после смерти Мэри, когда они с Джоном даже не разговаривали. Сеансы Шерлока проводились в основном для того, чтобы разобраться с психологическими аспектами его наркотической абстиненции (более серьезной, чем он хотел бы признаться, в основном самому себе), а также с ПТСР, вызванным его пленением и пытками в Сербии (о которых Джон теперь знает — он даже видел шрамы). Они несколько раз ходили вместе, чтобы разобраться в том, что произошло в морге больницы Смита и привело к обострению ситуации. Шерлоку неприятно это признавать, но Элла очень помогла им пройти сквозь годы подавленной вины, гнева, обиды и отвращения к себе до такой степени, что Джон со слезами на глазах извинился за причиненную Шерлоку боль, а Шерлок, со столь же затуманенным взглядом, понял и принял, что не заслуживает боли из-за причиненного ранее Джону горя.

Тем не менее даже на этих сеансах самая основная, фундаментальная проблема между ними еще не решена. Шерлок сказал Элле, что влюблен в Джона. Шерлок не знает, сделал ли Джон подобное заявление, которое она скрывает от него из-за вопроса о конфиденциальности отношений врача и пациента, или Джон действительно не чувствует этого. Он отдает должное Элле за то, что она пока избегает этого вопроса во время их совместных сеансов. Возможно, в этом году, начавшемуся лишь три дня назад, и Джон, и Шерлок будут готовы принять то, что тлело между ними со слов «Вот, возьмите мой» почти десять лет назад в Бартсе. Шерлок примирился с тем, что влюблен в Джона, и почти смирился с тем, что это безответно, если не считать глубокой, прочной дружбы и даже любви. Джон любит его, он это знает. Как друга, — лучшего друга — напарника по раскрытию преступлений, второго родителя. Джон даже не задумывался о свиданиях с тех пор, как умерла Мэри. Он признался Элле и Шерлоку в смс-«интрижке», но с тех пор удалил номер женщины и не предпринимал никаких усилий, чтобы привлечь новое общество женщин, даже для секса без обязательств. В то время как раньше такие «периоды воздержания», как назвал бы их Джон, неизменно приводили к тому, что Джон становился раздражительным и прибывал не в духе, Шерлок не обнаружил ни одной из этих эмоций в последние месяцы. Джон кажется... спокойнее, довольнее, вдумчивее. Он стал больше смеяться и улыбаться. Его лицо утратило изможденное выражение, потому что он стал больше есть и выбирать более здоровую пищу. Шерлок тоже набрал вес. Хотя Джон и Рози редко остаются на ночь на Бейкер-стрит, теперь они приходят почти каждый день, они регулярно едят вместе, в определенное время, чтобы привить двухлетнему ребенку системность, в которой она, по-видимому, нуждается. Шерлок никогда не думал, что станет поклонником ритуалов. В течение многих лет их вообще не существовало в его жизни. Все изменилось, когда переехал Джон, но не до такой степени, как сейчас. В большинстве случаев они почти как «настоящая» семья, что бы это ни значило.

Иногда, в моменты слабости, Шерлок ловит себя на том, что представляет, каково было бы, если бы Джон по-настоящему посвятил себя отношениям с ним — помимо платонических, почти сожительствующих и, безусловно, совместного воспитания, в которое они уже вовлечены. Шерлок теперь официальный опекун Рози, почти родитель, чего он никогда не ожидал. Не то чтобы у Шерлока было четкое представление о том, какими будут романтические или даже сексуальные отношения с Джоном, поскольку у него никогда не было ничего подобного, его короткий якобы «роман» с Джанин не в счет. Еще он не совсем уверен насчет секса. Представление несколько… странное. Он действительно любит Джона, и для него стало неожиданностью обнаружить, что он не возражает против физической близости и прикосновений настолько сильно, как думал, и возражает, если это будет кто-то другой. С Джоном все по-другому. И если бы Джон захотел вступить в романтические отношения, включающие больше прикосновений и всего остального, Шерлок знает, что он был бы открыт для экспериментов, чтобы обнаружить и, возможно, расширить границы своей зоны комфорта.

— Я оставил им список с подробными инструкциями, — говорит, улыбаясь Шерлок, — а также закладки в тех книгах, что мы привезли. Перестань волноваться, Джон. Она и раньше оставалась с другими людьми, даже на ночь, а поскольку мы провели последние четыре дня и три ночи в коттедже моих родителей, и она даже не подняла шумиху в первую ночь, — несмотря на то, что это был канун Нового года — я не сомневаюсь, что с ней все будет в порядке. Ты же знаешь, что мои родители души в ней не чают, даже Майкрофт, по-своему. С ней все будет в порядке.

Джон тихо смеется, провожая взглядом ярко украшенный дом со светящимся белым медведем в палисаднике. Последние несколько дней, проведенных вне Лондона, пошли ему на пользу. И для Рози тоже, у которой нет ни бабушки, ни дедушки, кроме почетной бабушки в лице миссис Хадсон. Родители Шерлока встретили ее (и Джона) с распростертыми объятиями и меньшей суетой, чем ожидал (и страшился) Шерлок.

— Шерлок теперь ее официальный опекун, и это замечательно, — сказала мать. — Так что мы вполне можем быть ее бабушкой и дедушкой. Не то чтобы мы ожидали когда-нибудь внуков от наших дорогих сыновей, — добавила она, лукаво взглянув на Шерлока и Майкрофта, которые только закатили глаза. Позже Майкрофт пригласил Шерлока прогуляться по саду. Шерлок осторожно согласился, надеясь тайно выкурить сигарету, но был разочарован. Майкрофт предложил только никотиновую жвачку, от которой он отказался. К его удивлению и легкому отвращению, Майкрофт был чересчур сентиментальным, поблагодарив его за то, что привез Джона и особенно Рози, которая так порадовала их родителей, и о том, как они поладили и бла-бла-бла. Шерлок в какой-то момент отключился, но, к сожалению, сантименты заразили и его. Да, их родители _поладили_ с ней. Обоим было за семьдесят, к счастью, все еще в хорошей форме, но ужасно упрямы. Шерлок вынужден был признать правоту Майкрофта: забота о таком юном, активном, любознательном ребенке, как Рози, казалось, омолаживала их лучше, чем любые спа-процедуры, йога или дополнительные витамины.

— Да, я полагаю, что с ней все будет в порядке, — вздыхает Джон. — На самом деле, я впечатлен тем, как хорошо они справляются даже с самым несносным настроением у Рози. Особенно твой отец, так с ней терпелив. Ради него она даже съела брюссельскую капусту. Но у них есть опыт общения с детьми — хотя я убежден, что твой брат родился уже взрослым.

— Да, вероятно, так оно и было, — смеется Шерлок.

— Для меня было настоящим откровением остановиться в твоей старой комнате, — усмехается Джон. — В прошлый раз у меня не было возможности ее увидеть.

Шерлок понимает, что «прошлый раз» относится к странному примирению с беременной Мэри перед всем этим делом с Магнуссеном. В тот день они не задержались даже на ужин, и вместо того, чтобы спать в своей старой кровати, Шерлок провел ночь в изоляторе в какой-то богом забытой тюрьме, перед отправкой в Сербию, чтобы выполнить свой долг перед Королевой и страной, а затем умереть и перестать беспокоить людей.

— Когда Рози немного подрастет, она может получить мой детский набор юного химика.

— Когда она станет _намного_ старше и получит необходимую подготовку, Шерлок. Не уверен, что справлюсь с двумя людьми, пытающимися взорвать квартиру, вместо тебя одного.

— С тех пор как вы с Рози снова стали завсегдатаями на Бейкер-стрит, я не проводил никаких опасных экспериментов.

— Верно.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине. Шерлок борется с желанием снова озвучить некое приглашение. Он уже упоминал об этом раньше, но так и не получил определенного ответа. Краем глаза он замечает, что Джон украдкой поглядывает на него, вертя в руках мобильный телефон. Наконец Джон делает глубокий вдох.

— Знаешь, я уже думал об этом.

Шерлок не осмеливается взглянуть на него, его сердце внезапно начинает бешено колотиться. Он не сводит глаз с темной извилистой дороги, сжимая руль с большей силой, чем это необходимо. Он сглатывает, надеясь, что Джон не заметит, как он нервничает. И слышит, как точно также сглатывает Джон.

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу возвращаться. Переезжать насовсем. Ты... ты так хорошо обращаешься с Рози. Я никогда не ожидал, что ты будешь настолько терпелив с другим человеком. Иногда мне кажется, что ты более ответственный родитель, чем я.

Опять вертит телефон. Это действовало бы Шерлоку на нервы, если бы он уже не был на взводе.

— Что же тогда тебя удерживает? — с трудом выговаривает он, ужасаясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.

Джон усмехается. Все еще пристально глядя на дорогу, Шерлок представляет себе, что Джон смотрит на него со смесью нежности и раздражения.

— Логистика, например. Рози понадобится своя комната, как сейчас, в доме, где мы живем. Спать с ней несколько ночей подряд, как это было у твоих родителей — нормально, но ничего не выйдет, когда она подрастет. И в квартире всего две спальни, если только мы не отремонтируем 221С вниз… черт, осторожнее, Шерлок!

Предупрежденный криком Джона и вовремя заметив опасность, Шерлок нажимает на тормоз и, вывернув руль, объезжает стаю диких кабанов, прорвавшихся сквозь кустарник на левой стороне дороги и несущихся по ней в дикой панике, словно преследуемые адскими псами. Машина кренится, визжат тормоза. На мгновение Шерлок сомневается, что они устоят, и либо врежутся в одно из животных, либо в густую изгородь на другой стороне дороги. Но каким-то чудом он удерживает машину под контролем ровно настолько, чтобы избежать обоих столкновений и выровнять движение, вернувшись на свою полосу, замедляя ход, и останавливаясь, когда заканчивается кустарник и дорога расширяется до грязной обочины в несколько ярдов.

Оба тяжело дышат. Шерлок все еще настолько крепко сжимает руль, что только после легкого прикосновения дрожащей руки Джона он замечает это и расслабляет руки, чтобы потом выключить двигатель.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает дрожащим голосом Джон.

Шерлок прерывисто кивает.

— Ты?

— Немного потрясен произошедшим, но да, — хрипло смеется Джон. — Что, черт возьми, это было? Они появились из ниоткуда, и их было так много.

Оба мужчины поворачиваются на своих местах, чтобы мельком взглянуть на стаю. Большинство из них, по-видимому, исчезло в промежутках между кустарниками, но отставшие все еще прыгают через дорогу.

— Еще и олени, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

— Ага, и, кажется, я заметил лису и двух барсуков, — хмурится Джон. — Если подумать, никогда раньше не видел дикого барсука. Не знал, что они такие большие, — он пристально смотрит на Шерлока, хмурясь все сильнее. — Что все эти животные делали вместе? Это ведь ненормально, да?

— Я не специалист по дикой природе, но да — это не нормально, — медленно качая головой отвечает Шерлок. — Они обезумели от страха, как будто кто-то или что-то преследовало их.

— Разве в этих краях не запрещена охота на лис?

— Да, официально. Но я бы не сказал, что некоторые богатые землевладельцы придерживаются этого запрета. Кроме того, учитывая то, что мамулина подруга и Херефордская3 полиция рассказали нам о странных событиях, беспокоивших эту местность в течение последней недели или около того, я рискну предположить, что здесь происходит что-то еще. В конце концов, именно поэтому мы здесь, не так ли?

— Да, верно, — негромко смеется Джон. — Впрочем, можно было бы обойтись и менее эффектным приемом. С машиной все в порядке? Думаю, твой отец не оценит, если ты превратишь ее в груду обломков.

— Ну, он сам настоял, чтобы мы ее взяли.

— И очень мудро. В отличие от моей, эта — полноприводная, и, что гораздо важнее, с приличными зимними шинами. Я думаю, что, если бы мы ехали на моей машине, да с летними шинами мы бы разбились на этой мокрой, скользкой дороге. Кстати, хорошая реакция. — Джон проводит рукой по волосам, ухмыляется и подмигивает Шерлоку. — Знаешь, когда мы ездили в Дартмур и ты был за рулем того джипа, я был потрясен, что ты умеешь водить и даже имеешь права. Как, скажи на милость, тебе это удалось? Я правда не могу представить, что ты выдержишь регулярные уроки вождения.

Шерлок по-доброму улыбается. Их мягкая перебранка успокаивает его.

— Ты опять недооцениваешь меня, Джон Ватсон. Я регулярно посещал уроки вождения. Инструктором была свирепая и упрямая женщиной, которая, используя твою лексику, «не смирилась с моим дерьмом». Кроме того, вождение и изучение нескольких правил дорожного движения на самом деле несложно. Мне удалось сдать экзамен по вождению и получить права с минимальным количеством необходимых уроков.

Джон смотрит на него с тем странным выражением, которое Шерлок истолковывает, как «нежное».

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Фух, — он вновь оглядывается через плечо, но, по-видимому, последние животные исчезли. Впереди яркий свет фар сообщает о приближающейся машине. — В любом случае, отлично водишь. Готов отправиться в путь? Черт возьми, куда делся мой телефон?

Шерлок кивает, включая верхнее освещение, чтобы помочь Джону, пока он ищет на полу в пространстве для ног. Когда он выпрямляется с телефоном в руке, Шерлок вновь заводит мотор и выключает свет.

— Телефон в порядке?

— Да. Правда до сих пор нет сигнала. Разве мы не должны были уже добраться до Хэй4?

— Еще миль пять, а потом, недалеко, до деревни Кьюсоп5, где мамуля устроила нас на ночлег.

— Еще одна ее подруга, вроде той леди, которая подкинула нам дело... если это оно? Я все еще не совсем уверен в этом.

— Я тоже, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Это звучало достаточно интересно. Может быть, «пятерка». Учитывая то, что только что произошло с животными, я повышу до «семерки». Нет, мы будем в гостинице типа «Постель и завтрак», где останавливались мои родители несколько раз, когда посещали фестиваль в Хэй. Полагаю, они уже подружились с хозяевами.

— Никогда не был на фестивале в Хэй, — задумчиво произнес Джон. — И только однажды был в Хэй, когда учился. Мы с друзьями взяли машину напрокат и поехали на север Уэльса, чтобы подняться на Сноудон6. Остановились в Хэй, официальная версия — чтобы поискать книги, но скорее потому, что один из парней слышал, что в одном из альтернативных заведений можно купить травку подешевле, — Он тихо фыркает вспоминая. — Первый и единственный раз, когда я попробовал эту штуку. Болела голова, и меня тошнило.

— Я никогда не пробовал, — говорит Шерлок, возвращая машину на дорогу.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно.

— Но перепробовал все остальное, да?

— Не-а. Только кокаин и слегка героин, чтобы противостоять безумным приходам. И, конечно, никотин и кофеин. Если не считать того памятного случая во время твоего мальчишника, — и неудачного эксперимента в двенадцать лет — я никогда даже пьян не был. Я никогда не был популярен ни в школе, ни в университете, не был частью тусовки, участвовавшей в шумных вечеринках, связанных с многочисленными рекреационными наркотиками.

— Я пробовал только травку и сигареты, — задумчиво кивает Джон, — и мне не понравилось ни то, ни другое. И алкоголь, конечно. Даже чересчур, на самом деле, — мрачно добавляет он.

Шерлок знает, что Джон, как и он, тоже ведет свою собственную борьбу с трезвостью, и она не закончена. За новогодние праздники он не притронулся ни к одному алкогольному напитку, да и до них, сильно сократил потребление. Шерлок гордится им, хотя зависимость Джона никогда не была такой сильной, как его, он знает, что друг прилагает усилия для Рози и для Шерлока тоже.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, — ободряюще говорит Шерлок.

Лицо Джона прямо сияет.

— И ты тоже. Ты ведь даже не выкурил тайком сигарету с Майкрофтом?

— Он предлагал только жвачку.

— Уверен, что так, — весело смеется Джон.

**– <o>–**

Они молчат, пока Джон не предупреждает Шерлока, чтобы тот свернул налево к деревне Клайро7. Вскоре, в месте, где самое глубокое русло, они пересекают реку Уай, окаймленную темными, продуваемыми ветром деревьями, и въезжают в празднично освещенный и украшенный Хэй-он-Уай. Шерлок слегка удивлен тем, какой это маленький городок. Рассказы родителей о всемирно известном ежегодном литературном фестивале, проходящем в этом городе, заставили его вообразить, что он больше. Но, похоже, это всего лишь несколько десятков домов, окружающих возвышающийся над рекой холм, с развалинами средневекового замка. Большинство зданий, мимо которых они проезжают — либо книжные магазины и веганские рестораны, либо магазины, обслуживающие альтернативное или слегка облагороженное население.

— Уютно, — комментирует Джон, подводя итог своим мыслям. — Немного шикарнее, чем я помню из девяностых, — добавляет он с усмешкой.

— Наверное, лондонские деньги, — размышляет Шерлок. — Один из людей, пострадавших от того, что происходит здесь с Рождества, из города.

— Думаешь, местные жители хотят избавиться от них и поэтому саботируют бизнес его и его невесты, повреждая их машины и прочее? Херефордская полиция, похоже, считает, что он сам разгромил свою машину и что ссора с невестой — просто бытовая размолвка. Похоже, они не восприняли происходящее всерьез.

— Да, потому что у них не хватает людей на время каникул, и у них нет полномочий расследовать исчезновение нескольких овец, лошадей и какого-то придурка, разбившего свою машину, потому что был пьян.

— Не потому, что они идиоты? — удивленно спрашивает Джон, смотря на Шерлока.

— О нет, они, конечно, тоже идиоты, — негромко смеется Шерлок. — Потому что, несомненно, за тем, что происходит здесь в последнее время, кроется нечто большее, чем просто совпадения и невезение. Так думает мамулина подруга, и я с ней согласен. Надеюсь, дождь не смыл все следы, но посмотрим завтра, когда будет светло. Я хочу поговорить с фермером, у которого исчезли овцы, а затем чудесным образом снова появились в местах, куда они не смогли бы попасть сами, то же самое касается подруги заводчика лошадей и лондонского инвестора в недвижимость. Надеюсь, наши хозяева смогут пролить свет на то, как местные жители интерпретируют происходящее. Мамуля сказала, что у них хорошие связи. Надеюсь, ее подруга, Барбара, будет свободна сегодня вечером, чтобы встретиться с нами.

— Надеюсь, за ужином. Я чертовски голоден.

— Как и я.

— В самом деле?

— Да. Вся эта непрестанная еда в доме родителей слишком меня расслабила.

— Но ты отлично справился, — смеется Джон. — Ты выглядишь… — он прерывает себя. Шерлок замечает, как он облизывает губы, избегая смотреть на него. — Здоровее, — наконец говорит Джон.

**– <o>–**

Джон с усмешкой качает головой, когда они, покидая Хэй, проезжают знак, приветствующий их возвращение в Англию, после того как они пересекли Уэльс примерно за десять миль до Хэй.

— Значит, Хэй в Уэльсе, а мы снова в Блайти8, хотя Кьюсоп принадлежит Хэй? Интересно. Наверное, в прошлом это была очень спорная область.

— Да. [Вал Оффы](https://ibb.co/pZNRWs5)9 — старая пограничная стена между англосаксонским королевством Мерсия и романо-кельтским королевством Поуиса, проходит как раз там.

— Я помню это по школьным урокам истории. Всегда нравилась эта часть про кельтов, англосаксов, викингов и все такое прочее. Надеюсь, у нас будет шанс увидеть его.

— Возможно. Если ты действительно хочешь прогуляться по грязи в такую погоду.

— Ну, в отличие от некоего консультирующего детектива, настоявшего на своем шикарном наряде, _я_ захватил с собой подходящую обувь и верхнюю одежду.

— Мой Белстафф — _подходящая_ верхняя одежда, — возражает Шерлок.

— Да, пальто, возможно, но туфли... не особо, — посмеивается Джон. — Но я понимаю, почему ты надел костюм.

— Просвети меня, — несмотря на то, что его голос звучит несколько грубо, Шерлок, как всегда, втайне наслаждается их взаимным подтруниванием.

— Потому что ты хотел произвести впечатление на Херефордскую полицию и, следовательно, нуждался в своих доспехах. Рад, что ты разрешил мне взять для тебя джинсы и джемпер.

 _Ах, да_ , думает Шерлок со слабой улыбкой, _джинсы_. У него есть несколько пар, в основном для маскировки. Но он взял одну пару к родителям, чтобы гулять с Рози. Реакция Джона, когда он надел темно-синие джинсы, была... интересной. Они ему определенно _понравились_ , судя по тому, как он смотрел на них, думая, что Шерлок этого не замечает. О да, они _очень_ понравились Джону Ватсону. И, возможно, будем надеяться, их содержимое тоже. Шерлок решает вновь надеть их завтра, чтобы продолжить наблюдения.

— Спасибо. Ты и зарядное устройство для моего ноутбука взял?

— Ну конечно, — вздыхает Джон. — И для твоего телефона. И модной бритвы. Но шампунь не взял. Тебе придется довольствоваться моим или воспользоваться тем, что предложат в гостинице. О, думаю, мы на месте.

Их разместили в гостевом доме в викторианском стиле, находящемся в уединенном месте, недалеко от деревенской церкви Кьюсоп, с видом на Хэй и Брекон-Биконс, окруженном несколькими домами, полями и живыми изгородями с видом на [Дулас-Брук](https://ibb.co/k41tfjZ), приток реки Уай, границей с Уэльсом. Шерлок паркует машину перед [домом из красного кирпича с белыми фронтонами](https://ibb.co/bRRBsWt) и, к счастью, с минимумом рождественских украшений в виде нескольких электрических гирлянд.

Хозяева этого места — пожилая пара лет на десять моложе родителей Шерлока. Они тепло приветствуют Шерлока и Джона, представляясь Мирандой и Бобом Таннерами ( _она_ — _страстная любительница прогулок и собак, раньше разводила терьеров, член местного клуба любителей пеших прогулок, любит шоколад_ [After Eight](https://ibb.co/L6NF0L0); _он — отставной морской офицер из валлийской шахтерской семьи, также любит прогулки, археолог-любитель, в свободное время рисует карты местных достопримечательностей_ ). Дом, который Джон, вероятно, назвал бы «уютным», обставлен в духе коттеджа родителей Шерлока. Шерлок понимает, почему они возвращались сюда несколько раз.

— Добро пожаловать и счастливого Нового года, — говорит Миранда. — Вайолет позвонила заранее, чтобы все устроить. Я провожу вас в ваш номер. Барбара Роулингс приедет позже и поужинает с нами — вы тоже можете присоединиться.

Шерлок обменивается с Джоном взглядом, и тот пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Звучит неплохо, спасибо, — говорит Джон, проходя мимо пары с рюкзаком и небольшой сумкой в руках. — Мы все равно собирались связаться с доктором Роулингс, потому что именно она нам сообщила… о том, что тут происходит в последнее время.

Владельцы гостиницы серьезно кивают.

— Я не знаю, когда она связалась с вами, — говорит Боб, — но с самого Рождества произошло несколько странных событий, практически каждой ночью.

— По дороге сюда у нас произошла странная встреча с местной фауной, — говорит Джон. — Чуть не сбили несколько, когда они побежали через дорогу.

— О да, несчастные случаи с дикими животными здесь обычное дело, — кивает Миранда. — Надо ехать очень осторожно, особенно в сумерках и ночью. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что вам здесь будет удобно. Следуйте за мной.

**– <o>–**

— Она двуспальная, — замечает Джон со своей неизменной склонностью констатировать очевидное. В номере с цветастыми обоями, со вкусом обставленном неброской мебелью, действительно стоит одна кровать, двуспальная. Миранда оставила их «освежиться и немного отдохнуть, пока не приедет Барбара». Первой мыслью Шерлока, увидевшего планировку и отсутствие второй кровати, было не совсем ироничное «Спасибо, мамуля». Он поискал гостиницу в интернете. Они также предлагают двухместный номер, который в данный момент свободен, так как они единственные гости. Но после несомненно, одновременно унизительного и странно освобождающего разговора с отцом, — который, конечно же, проболтался мамуле — когда Шерлок признался в своих чувствах к Джону и в своем разочаровании по поводу его нежелания полностью посвятить себя ему, несмотря на очевидную привязанность, конечно, _конечно,_ вмешивающаяся назойливая Вайолет Маргарет Холмс, урожденная Верне, должна была попробовать свои силы в сватовстве. Шерлок разрывается между обидой на нее за это и надеждой, что она добьется успеха.

Он внимательно наблюдает за Джоном, пытаясь обнаружить признаки беспокойства или дискомфорта. Но выражение его лица по-прежнему чертовски трудно прочесть.

— Проблема? — спрашивает Шерлок, вешая пальто и шарф на крючок за дверью, стараясь говорить, как можно нейтральнее. — Если ты против, — добавляет он, — я уверен, что можно найти другой. Не похоже, что два остальных номера заняты в данный момент.

Джон поворачивается к нему не сразу, смотря на кровать, на которую опустил сумку.

— Все в порядке. Там два одеяла, так что нет никакой опасности, что кто-то из нас останется без него ночью. И я знаю, что ты не храпишь, по крайней мере, не сильно.

— Я все равно, возможно, буду работать, — говорит Шерлок, кивая на стол и кресло, выглядящее довольно удобным, и молча клянется, что когда-нибудь ночью _присоединится_ к Джону в постели, хотя бы для того, чтобы лежать рядом и наблюдать за ним. — Все зависит от того, что Барбара и наши хозяева расскажут нам за ужином. У меня есть подозрение, что они знают об этих необычных событиях больше, чем полиция Херефорда, которая, казалось, стремилась избавиться от нас.

— Ну, ты был немного... нетерпелив с ними, — тихонько посмеивается Джон. — Это тоже можно назвать нецивилизованным.

— Потому что они скрывали информацию.

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы был полицейским, и какой-нибудь тип пришел бы к тебе в участок и потребовал бы подробных сведений о делах? Не все слышали о великом Шерлоке Холмсе, единственном в мире консультирующем детективе. И честно говоря, я думаю, что дежурный сержант справилась хорошо, поскольку она не повелась ни на одно из твоих... — Джон машет рукой, ухмыляется.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Ну, знаешь, каким ты иногда бываешь.

— Каким?

— Напыщенным «Я-все-знаю-лучше-всех-а-вы-простые-смертные-идиоты». Как бы то ни было, в конце концов, они оказались сговорчивы.

— Благодаря твоим дипломатическим способностям.

Джон усмехается.

— Да, мои дипломатические способности, — саркастически повторяет он.

— Не прибедняйся, Джон, они у тебя есть. Очевидно, больше, чем у меня. Вот почему мы такая хорошая команда. Я врываюсь и предъявляю требования, а ты приглаживаешь взъерошенные перья и уязвленную гордость и делаешь так, что я начинаю нравиться людям, или, по крайней мере, романтизированная версия меня, которую ты создал для своего блога. Тебе нужна ванная?

— Вся твоя.

**– <o>–**

Старая мамулина подруга — доктор Барбара Роулингс, бывший преподаватель математики в Кардиффском университете, управляет книжным магазином и небольшим издательством в Хэй, участвует в организации фестиваля, а также в ряде местных благотворительных организаций. Это крупная женщина, носящая яркие шарфы и экологичную одежду из конопляной ткани; ее короткие, изначально седые волосы, окрашены хной в ярко-рыжий цвет; исходящий от нее слабый запах хлева указывает на то, что она занимается животноводством _(крупный рогатый скот?)_ ; состояние ее пальцев и ногтей говорят о недавней эксплуатации небольшого печатного станка ( _масляные краски_... _глубокая печать_... _офорт 10?_). Впечатление Шерлока о ней, сформированное во время их первого разговора по телефону, как об уверенной в себе, харизматичной, несколько дерзкой и откровенной женщине, быстро подтверждается.

Она, Джон и Шерлок сидят в обеденном зале гостиницы. Таннеры приложили усилия для ужина — должным образом запеченное мясо со множеством гарниров. Несмотря на сытный завтрак в родительском доме и выпечку с кофе в Херефорде, Шерлок вновь набрасывается на еду. В конце концов, Джон, похоже, ценит это. Еда хорошая — продукты местные и органические, заверили их хозяева, говядина произведена на ферме, которую Барбара держит вместе с подругой.

— Несмотря на то, что так много людей становятся вегетарианцами или веганами, у нас тут довольно большой рынок органического и произведенного с соблюдением этических норм мяса, — объясняет Барбара. — И других товаров, изготавливаемых экологически рациональным способом11.

— Да, мы заметили магазины и рестораны, когда проезжали по городу, — говорит Шерлок. — Но в нашем разговоре несколько дней назад вы упомянули, что не все поддерживают эти проекты, и что, по-видимому, некоторые из тех самых людей, избегающих стабильности и общественных ценностей, пострадали от... недавних несчастных случаев.

— Да, именно так, Шерлок. С тех пор как мы разговаривали в канун Нового года, произошло еще больше событий. Давайте посмотрим, смогу ли я собрать все вместе в правильном порядке — я сделала заметки на своем ноутбуке дома, но забыла взять его с собой. Я пришлю их тебе позже, если хочешь.

— Спасибо. Не могли бы вы восстановить по памяти то, что произошло, желательно более подробно, чем вы говорили по телефону? Сегодня мы кое-что узнали в полицейском участке Херефорда, но они были не столь сговорчивы, как мне бы хотелось. Поэтому мне нужен максимально полный отчет.

— Ну-ка, дай подумать... — говорит Барбара, отпивая глоток воды. — Первый инцидент произошел поздно вечером на Рождество. Если мне не изменяет память, в Брекон-Биконсе шли проливные дожди. Несколько небольших речек вышли из берегов, а небольшой оползень повредил несколько машин, припаркованных у особняка неподалеку от Хэй, где проходила вечеринка. Ничего необычного, разумеется. В конце концов, было оранжевое предупреждение о погоде12. Но что интересно, пострадали только самые дорогие автомобили — некоторые существенно. Все сплошь спортивные машины или внедорожники. Более скромные машины обслуживающего персонала остались неповрежденными.

— Какие-либо признаки злого умысла? — спрашивает Джон. — Возможно, кто-то спланировал оползень?

— Что ж, владелец особняка не пользуется здесь популярностью, по крайней мере, в более альтернативном13 и рационально настроенном сообществе, но, насколько я знаю, оползень имел вполне естественные причины. И если бы это было единственным случаем необычных вещей, никто бы и ухом не повел. Но следующей ночью, опять же в ненастную погоду, все овцы местного уэльского фермера по имени Алун Граффудд исчезли. Алун — активный сторонник Брексита, законфликтовал с несколькими местными жителями из-за политики и того, как он обращается со своими животными. Кроме того, в последние несколько лет отмечались случаи угона овец и кражи скота. Судя по тому, что я слышала, Граффудд считал, что овцы действительно были украдены, несмотря на то, что они были либо в конюшнях из-за погоды, либо в загонах рядом с его фермой. Ни одна из систем сигнализации и видеонаблюдения не зафиксировала ничего необычного. Единственное, что он заметил, так это то, что его собаки лаяли как сумасшедшие около полуночи.

— По словам полиции Херефорда, куда поступила жалоба, — кивает Шерлок, — Граффудд считает, что за этим стоят «эти гребаные защитники окружающей среды и любители животных». Полиция просмотрела записи с камер видеонаблюдения, — или что там было — потому что, похоже, произошел сбой или короткое затемнение. Но разве его овцы или, по крайней мере, некоторые из них не появились в последующие дни?

Барбара улыбается. Шерлок может сказать, что ей не нравится фермер, и она не сожалеет о том, что несколько крутых машины завалены грязью.

— Да, многие были найдены по другую сторону границы, в разных местах, покрытые грязью, выглядящие так, будто за ними гнались через реки и кустарник, но в остальном невредимые. Тем не менее Королевское общество защиты животных14 сейчас изучает этот вопрос, потому что у нескольких овец остались следы жестокого обращения в прошлом. Граффудд в ярости, но я не могу ему посочувствовать. Оставим политику, как он может поддерживать Брексит, когда в течение многих лет его ферма в значительной степени субсидировалась Евросоюзом? Я не думаю, что люди вроде него должны владеть скотом. Самое время для общества рассмотреть этот вопрос.

— Что-нибудь еще случилось в ту ночь? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Я имею в виду ночь на двадцать седьмое?

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Но на следующую ночь была разбита еще одна дорогая машина.

— Инвестора в недвижимость? — спрашивает Джон. — Об этом мы тоже узнали в Херефорде. Он также подал жалобу, потому что его Porsche Cayenne был найден в таком виде, как будто что-то тяжелое (и грязное) пробежало по нему несколько раз.

Шерлок ухмыляется тому, как Джон произносит «Porsche Cayenne» — голос сочится презрением и неодобрением, зная (и разделяя) мнение своего друга об этих показушных и расточительных автомобилях и их владельцах.

— Да, я даже видела машину, — смеется Барбара. — Она выглядела так, словно овцы Алуна и несколько более тяжелых животных пробежали по ней несколько раз. Владельца зовут Ремингтон, Чарльз Спенсер Ремингтон. Он инвестор в недвижимость из Лондона, надеющийся купить руины [замка Хэй](https://ibb.co/sQn2sDt)15 и превратить их в отель.

— Это вообще возможно? — хмурится Джон. — Разве это здание не указано в списке16 или где-то еще?

— В настоящее время он принадлежит Фонду замка Хэй. Они уже много лет мечтают его отремонтировать и превратить в центр культуры и искусств.

— Но не хватает средств, — добавляет Миранда.

— Замок сильно пострадал от пожара, один раз в 1930-ом и один раз в 1977-ом, — объясняет Боб. — Несмотря на реконструкцию, с тех пор он грозит обрушиться. Несколько лет назад во время фестиваля там временно располагался ресторан, но ничего постоянного.

— В обществе есть люди, которые действительно приветствовали бы крупные инвестиции, — говорит Барбара. — Другие считают, что лондонские деньги должны держаться как можно дальше от Хэй, опасаясь еще большего облагораживания.

— Значит, у этого Ремингтона здесь есть враги? — спрашивает Джон.

— Он популярен в одних кругах и очень непопулярен в других. У него невеста из местных — одна из дочерей Алуна Граффудда.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок. — Разве вы не упомянули, что она, — или, вернее, ее коневодческий бизнес — тоже пострадал?

— Да, — кивает Барбара. — В ночь на двадцать девятое несколько собак местных (а теперь официально разогнанных) охотников пропали без вести после того, как, по-видимому, убежали, преследуя что-то или преследуемые кем-то. На следующее утро Гвендолен Граффудд обнаружила, что несколько ее лошадей исчезли из, как она сказала, запертых конюшен. Их тоже, в основном, нашли через два-три дня; они, как и собаки, забрели за двадцать миль отсюда. Все были невредимы, но выглядели потрепанными как овцы. На некоторых лошадях остались следы, как будто на них ездили, по крайней мере, так она утверждала. С них были сняты все подковы. Интересно, что в течение следующей ночи, когда лошадей и собак не было, овец снова выгнали.

— У кого-то и правда зуб на этих людей, — размышляет Джон.

— Да, — задумчиво бормочет Шерлок. — Полиция сообщила нам, что Алун Граффудд вновь подал жалобу на кражу, и на этот раз они действительно направили людей для расследования. И снова камера видеонаблюдения не зафиксировала ничего существенного. Подделка записи не исключена, потому что в определенные моменты она фиксировала только статику. Однако они обнаружили следы собак и лошадей возле конюшни. Неудивительно, что они упустили очевидное.

— Что ты, конечно, сразу заметил, посмотрев на фотографии, — говорит Джон, нежно ему улыбаясь.

Шерлок слегка прихорашивается. Восхищение Джона всегда заставляет его чувствовать тепло и признательность.

— Ну, видеть то, чего не видят другие, — это моя работа.

— И что же ты увидел? — с улыбкой спрашивает Барбара. _Наверное, мамуля предупредила ее, как доставить мне удовольствие_ , думает Шерлок.

— Отпечатки копыт принадлежали неподкованным лошадям.

Он замечает, как трое местных быстро переглядываются.

— Это странно, — задумчиво произносит Боб.

— В том, что здесь происходит, много странного, — говорит Джон. — Раньше случалось что-то подобное?

И снова быстрый обмен взглядами. Шерлок подозревает, что Барбара и их хозяева знают больше, чем говорят.

— Не в таких масштабах, — наконец говорит Миранда. — Но в это время года...

— При такой погоде... — добавляет ее муж.

— И некоторой напряженности в обществе... — продолжает Барбара.

— Значит, вы считаете, что какие-то местные пытаются... что? Напугать этих непопулярных людей? — спрашивает Джон.

— Возможно. Вот почему вы здесь. Чтобы выяснить.

Шерлок откидывается на спинку стула, сцепляя пальцы под подбородком и наблюдая за сидящими вокруг.

— В полицию Херефорда поступила еще одна жалоба, на этот раз от соседей Ремингтона и его невесты.

— Ах да, — говорит Миранда. — У них есть дом в этой деревне, в Кьюсоп-Дингле, на «Миллионер-Роу», как эту улицу называют местные.

— Мэйфилд, — добавляет Боб, и его голос приобретает зловещий оттенок.

Джон ведется на это.

— Что странного в доме? — интересуется он.

Шерлок прищуривает глаза. Имя звучит знакомо... _Хэй-он-Уай... Кьюсоп-Дингл... Мэйфилд... Мэйфилд... мышьяк... отравление... убийство_... Он улыбается.

— [Герберт Роуз Армстронг](https://ibb.co/kchDxMs)17, — заявляет он, — «отравитель из Хэй», единственный адвокат, когда-либо повешенный за убийство в Англии, отравил свою жену мышьяком и попытался убить таким же способом конкурента, что привело к его осуждению. Интересно.

— Ты, несомненно, знаешь местную историю, Шерлок, — одобрительно говорит Боб. — Да, совершенно верно. Дом сохранил некоторую известность, хотя был отремонтирован и модернизирован, а также переименован. Но, возможно, история недвижимости привлекла Ремингтона, когда ее выставили на продажу несколько лет назад. Что там произошло, что полиция заинтересовалась?

— В канун Нового года было слышно, как Ремингтон и его невеста ссорились в саду, причем достаточно громко, чтобы потревожить соседей, которые сообщили, что оба были пьяны. Примерно через два часа после полуночи, когда соседи вернулись с прогулки к церкви и обратно, они обнаружили Ремингтона и Граффудда на пороге их собственного дома, грязных, как будто их протащили через сад и связанных друг с другом гирляндами. Они были слегка переохлаждены, но в остальном невредимы, но оба совершенно не в себе, что-то бессвязно бормотали.

— О да, я слышала об этом, — вставляет Миранда. — Им вызвали скорую, думали, что Ремингтон и Граффудд отравились алкоголем или страдали галлюцинациями, вызванными наркотиками. Они бредили, говоря, что на них напали собаки и всадники, а также что дикий кабан бушевал у них в саду. Мы с Бобом ездили туда под Новый год, посмотреть. А сад, и правда, выглядел так, будто там рыскали кабаны.

— Что об этом думает полиция? — спрашивает Барбара.

— Они отмахнулись от этого — бытовая ссора, подогретая алкоголем, — пожимает плечами Джон.

— Должно быть, они вернулись домой на следующий день, — говорит Миранда, — потому что у них были друзья из Лондона, очень скоро разбившие машину на обратном пути следующей ночью. Дорога в Дингле однополосная и иногда бывает затоплена, когда идет сильный дождь. Зимой не обслуживается.

— Разбили? — спрашивает Джон. — Как?

— Нет зимних шин, — сухо отвечает Боб. — Я видел, ваша машина оборудована должным образом.

— Машина моих родителей, — вставляет Шерлок. — Отец настоял.

— И правильно сделал. Под Новый год выпало много снега — сейчас он почти сошел из-за недавних дождей. Но дороги были скользкими, и эти богачи на крутых тачках... — Боб неодобрительно качает головой. — И судя по тому, что мы слышали, они тоже пили.

— Что-нибудь произошло прошлой ночью? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, — отвечает Барбара. — Хозяева особняка, пострадавшего от оползня, очевидно, за ночь осмотрели подъездную дорожку и другое имущество. Ни один из настоящих, естественных садов, — те, что все еще остались после обширного «озеленения» — не были повреждены, только те, что с гравием или другим герметичным покрытием. Они были вскрыты, а каменные статуи опрокинуты. Камеры видеонаблюдения также показали статические помехи около полуночи, которые владельцы, — американская супружеская пара — приписали общей проблеме с электричеством, однако, похоже, затронувшей только их дом и никого больше.

— Вы видели повреждения? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, некоторые. Я даже сделала фотографии, пришлю тебе позже.

— Что-нибудь указывает на то, что послужило причиной разрушения? — спрашивает Джон. — Разве для вскрытия подъездной дорожки не нужна тяжелая техника?

Барбара облизывает губы и пьет воду.

— Ваш партнер, вероятно, сможет отыскать больше следов, чем я, но… вообще-то... некоторые вновь напоминают отпечатки лап и копыт. Неподкованных лошадей.

Джон бросает взгляд на Шерлока. Хмурится. Он не делает замечания по поводу термина «партнер», не говоря уже о том, чтобы возразить, что Шерлок отмечает с новой волной теплоты. _Потому что это то, кто мы есть. Партнеры в раскрытии преступлений, в воспитании ребенка, в заботе друг о друге. Во всем, кроме одного._

— Итак... — медленно произносит Джон, — вы думаете... что? Орда диких зверей по ночам портит машины и имущество? Как... не знаю... [Дикая Охота](https://ibb.co/FDpJ1ZJ)18?

Шерлок не упускает из виду небольшую, хорошо сдержанную реакцию остальных. _Они думают точно так же. Суеверие, ну конечно_.

— Ну, — говорит Миранда, — сейчас такое время года, верно?

Ее глаза сияют, Шерлок не уверен, озорством или... чем-то еще. Он, конечно, проигнорировал все намеки на фольклор и суеверия с тех пор, как Барбара упомянула о странных происшествиях во время их телефонного разговора. Для каждого инцидента есть другое, научное и рациональное объяснение: плохая погода, стихийные бедствия, человеческая халатность, — полиция обнаружила, что во всех случаях исчезнувшего скота двери конюшен и другие ограждения не были заперты должным образом или намеренно открыты — или злоупотребление наркотиками. До сих пор несчастье постигало только тех, кто вредил сплоченному сообществу — людей, у которых были враги или, по крайней мере, конкуренты. Шерлок смотрит на Барбару и Таннеров. Никто из них не выглядит так, будто они выходят ночью и разрушают чьи-то машины, приводят в негодность дороги или мучают бедных овец. Но он уверен, что они знают больше, чем говорят.

— Какое время года? — спрашивает Джон.

— Согласно суевериям, — объясняет Шерлок, исправляясь после острого взгляда Барбары, — или, скорее, фольклору, который, кстати, не является специфичным для этой области, ночи между Рождеством и Богоявлением19, или Двенадцатая ночь, — это те ночи, когда могут происходить сверхъестественные вещи. В некоторых частях Южной Германии, Швейцарии и Австрии в эти ночи, называемые _Rauhnächte_ , появляются призраки, демоны и ведьмы, и действительно Дикая Охота. Люди в этих краях празднуют _Rauhnächte_ : обрядами, в масках, под музыку и зажигают огонь, чтобы отогнать этих духов. Впрочем, я не знал о существовании здесь подобных традиций. — Он выжидающе смотрит на хозяев.

— На самом деле их нет, — говорит Барбара. — Некоторые празднуют зимнее солнцестояние, а не Рождество, другие стали праздновать Двенадцать Дней Рождества20, как было до того, как празднества были отменены Кромвелем во время гражданской войны21. В последнее время было решено вернуться к некоторым старым традициям и держаться подальше от этой продолжающейся коммерциализации Рождества. И есть несколько местных легенд в долине Уай, связанные с Дикой Охотой. Я могу прислать несколько ссылок, когда вернусь домой, и даже принести тебе завтра несколько книг. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас действительно верит в привидения и духов. С другой стороны... конечно, есть люди, в которых глубоко укоренилась обида на недавно пострадавших. Но я не представляю, чтобы кто-то из них сделал что-то противозаконное и тем самым причинил вред людям, даже если это были те, кого они презирали.

— Как отреагировали на несчастья в общине? — спрашивает Джон.

— Ну, было какое-то половинчатое сочувствие, какие-то предложения помощи, и много пожиманий плечами и заявлений о том, что «не повезло» и «не надо было садиться за руль в такую погоду» или «не надо было пить». В основном, большинство людей думают, что те, кто пострадал, каким-то образом навлекли это на себя сами. Но были и обвинения, и разногласия между противоборствующими сторонами, которые, несомненно, стали еще больше с Рождества.

— И все же вы попросили меня приехать сюда и провести расследование, — размышляет Шерлок, пристально глядя на Барбару поверх своих сцепленных рук. — Почему? Зачем вам это?

— Зачем мне это? — отвечает она, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Ни за чем. Однако то, что здесь происходит, странно и необычно. Я любопытна от природы, как и ты. Мне бы очень хотелось знать, кто или что за этим стоит. Как бы мы ни ненавидели их, в конечном счете, мы — город и община, которым нужны богатые инвесторы, такие как Ремингтон и американцы, и даже такие люди, как Граффудд. И нам нужны туристы, и не только на несколько дней в мае и июне во время фестиваля. Поврежденные машины и имущество — не очень хорошая реклама для такого старомодного небольшого места, как Хэй, гордящегося тем, что является книжной столицей Великобритании и стабильным, некоторым образом, интеллектуальным убежищем от большого плохого мира. Для меня это, пожалуй, надежда на деэскалацию, прежде чем оскорбления и фантазии о мести превратятся в насилие. Граффудд уже упоминал, что в следующий раз он примет ответные меры, если что-то случится с его овцами. Против кого — не совсем понятно. Я хотела бы это предотвратить.

— Что ж, — говорит Шерлок, опуская руки и потянувшись за стаканом, чтобы сделать глоток. — Хотя местные распри обычно меня не интересуют, признаюсь, я несколько заинтригован. Завтра я поговорю с некоторыми людьми. Пожалуйста, пришлите мне ваши заметки и ту информацию, что у вас есть. И книги тоже. Было бы неплохо получить также адреса и телефоны пострадавших. Полиция Херефорда не согласилась поделиться ими из-за «защиты информации».

— Обязательно. Спасибо за помощь, Шерлок и Джон. Сейчас я пойду домой и все приготовлю. Спасибо за прекрасный ужин, Миранда, Боб.

— Не за что, Барбара. Уверена, что нормально доберешься? Снова поднялся ветер, но, по крайней мере, дождь, кажется, прекратился.

— Да, не должно быть проблем.

Она протягивает Шерлоку визитную карточку.

— Мой номер мобильного и адрес электронной почты.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, беря визитку, и, поворачиваясь к Джону, добавляет, кивая в сторону больших эркеров. — Что скажешь, Джон? Не хочешь немного прогуляться? Еще довольно рано.

— Думаю, да, — кивает он, — перед сном неплохо бы подышать свежим воздухом. Спасибо за прекрасный ужин и теплый прием, — благодарит Джон Таннеров.

— Рада, что вам понравилось, — улыбается Миранда. — Что ж, ключи у вас есть, но мы еще какое-то время не будем ложиться. Во сколько вы хотите позавтракать?

— Около девяти? — пожимая плечами и смотря на Шерлока говорит Джон. Тот кивает.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи и дайте нам знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

— Спасибо.

**– <o>–**

После короткого посещения номера, чтобы сходить в туалет и взять куртку, пальто и шарфы, двое мужчин выходят на улицу. Сильный ветер грохочет в стропилах дома и воет среди голых деревьев. Шерлок быстро застегивает пальто и поднимает воротник, пытаясь защититься от ветра, который, тем не менее, приводит в беспорядок волосы. Рядом с ним засовывает руки в карманы Джон, и они вместе направляются к вырисовывающейся в нескольких минутах ходьбы деревенской церкви, окруженной темными деревьями. Вокруг нет ни машин, ни людей.

Они идут молча, пока не добираются до замысловатого [крытого входа](https://ibb.co/N29WVbS), о чем издалека сообщает хлопанье деревянных дверей. Церковь представляет собой приземистое каменное здание, расположенное среди надгробий и нескольких больших тисов. Перед некоторыми могилами горят свечи, пламя мерцает, несмотря на защитные корпуса. Пройдя через вход, они вступают на церковный двор.

— Ищем что-нибудь конкретное или просто осматриваем достопримечательности? — спрашивает Джон.

— Мне нужно подумать, — говорит Шерлок. Это правда лишь отчасти. Без дополнительной информации он мало что может сделать, так как не хочет попасть в ловушку построения теорий без достаточных доказательств. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джона.

— Ладно. — Джон не выглядит убежденным. _Он знает меня лучше, чем я почти всегда признаю._

— Ты же не думаешь, что эти люди на самом деле напоролись на шайку призрачных всадников?

Шерлок усмехается и теребит шарф. Ветер действительно холодный. Вокруг мерцают свечи, скрипят и шелестят старые деревья. Неудивительно, что в это время года люди сходят с ума, тем более, когда возрождаются старые верования и алкоголь свободно льется во время празднеств.

— Конечно, нет. Всего лишь суеверие, как я уже сказал.

— Так кто же стоит за всем этим? Это достаточно... дико, да? И изобретательно. И немного... не знаю. Дерзко.

— Похоже, ты поддерживаешь злоумышленников, кем бы они ни были? — поворачиваясь к нему, спрашивает Шерлок.

— Ну, судя по тому, что мы узнали, те, кто пострадал до сих пор, были своего рода придурками, так что я думаю, они заслужили то, что получили, — пожимая плечами и усмехаясь, говорит Джон.

— И в своем милом идеализме ты веришь, что после этого урока они осознают ошибочность своего пути, исправят свое отвратительное поведение и станут достойными и полезными членами общества.

— Мой «милый идеализм»? — смеется Джон. — Кто из нас двоих идеалист, а? Вспыльчивый, бессмысленно жестокий, страдающий от ПТСР адреналиновый наркоман или гений, который вместо того, чтобы начать блестящую карьеру, как его сверстники из Харроу или Кембриджа, решил стать консультирующим детективом и помогать людям с их проблемами, часто не получая и не принимая ничего от них взамен?

— Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, — нерешительно возражает Шерлок. Джон, конечно, прав, но он не хочет этого признавать. — Я раскрываю преступления.

— Несомненно, — бодро отвечает Джон. — Хотя это расследование больше похоже на дело «Охотников за привидениями».

— Кого?

— Ты серьезно, Шерлок? — закатывает глаза Джон — Мы же вместе смотрели фильм на Рождество. Все трое.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него. Название смутно знакомо. За последнее время они _посмотрели_ несколько фильмов. Вернее, Джон смотрел. Большую часть времени Шерлок провел в своих чертогах или наблюдая за Джоном.

— Это тот, где женщины ели пиццу, а австралийский актер в фальшивых очках притворялся их секретарем?

Джон почти комично смотрит на него, а потом со смехом качает головой.

— Да, Шерлок. Это удивительно, как работает твоя память, в самом деле удивительно. Забавно, что ты помнишь актера. Он тебе понравился, да?

Джон бледнеет, как только слова слетают с его губ. Он быстро поднимает руки, как бы отмахиваясь от того, что только что сказал.

— В смысле…

— Мне не _нравятся_ люди, Джон, — так же быстро отвечает Шерлок. Это опасная территория. Из того, что он помнит, актер _был_ привлекательным, объективно говоря, хотя «вкус» Шерлока, если таковой действительно существует, гораздо более избирательный и эксцентричный. Он рано обнаружил, что модели влечения, считающиеся «нормальными» и принятые большинством, ему не подходят, особенно когда речь идет о сексуальном влечении. У него нет ярлыка для себя, и он не чувствует, что он ему нужен. Однако он знает, что, если бы ему пришлось сузить круг лиц — он редко испытывает физическое влечение, а если и испытывает, то только к мужчинам. Он может быть геем, или асексуалом, или и тем, и другим, если это возможно. Это не важно, потому что есть только Джон как реальный источник притяжения, и так было с тех пор, как они встретились. И то, что он чувствует к Джону, отличается от всего, что он чувствовал раньше — более мощное и, безусловно более ценное и гораздо более опасное.

— Да, я знаю, — тяжело вздыхает Джон. — Женат на своей работе и все такое. — Он звучит... странно. Настороженно. И на удивление... разочарованно? Шерлок не уверен, в очередной раз проклиная свои недостатки в чтении Джона и понимании тонкого смысла между его слов.

Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу и задумывается. Он может просто согласиться с Джоном и шуткой развеять неловкость ситуации. Это то, что они обычно делают, когда забредают на опасную территорию, несмотря на месяцы терапии, совместного воспитания и всего остального. Это то, что они будут продолжать делать в течение следующих нескольких лет, вероятно, до тех пор, пока Джон не решит, что он сыт по горло платоническими отношениями и нуждается в сексе и всех атрибутах традиционной семейной жизни снова, найдет себе подходящую женщину и уйдет. Или...

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, открывает рот, а затем подпрыгивает от шока, когда раздается громкий треск, за которым следует звук влажного падения. Рядом с ним пригибается и ругается Джон, его ладонь на руке Шерлока, как будто он готов потянуть его за собой. Неподалеку, ветер отломал большую ветку с голого дерева, которая упала на могильный камень. Дождь начинает брызгать на них, завывает ветер. Незакрепленные ворота громко хлопают, звуча как выстрелы или удары хлыста. Огни на могилах дико мерцают и гаснут. Над ними, сквозь несущиеся облака, на короткое мгновение появляется двурогая луна, отбрасывая на церковный двор с его неприступными тисами жуткий серебристый свет, чтобы затем скрыться вновь и погрузить их в темноту.

— Черт побери, — выдыхает Джон. — Ты в порядке?

Шерлок хватает его за руку и поднимает.

— Да. Давай вернемся, пока не промокли до нитки.

Джон резко смеется, когда они несутся ко входу.

— Ага, или до того, как нас настигнет Дикая Охота.

**– <o>–**

Дикая Охота их не настигает. Однако, это делает дождь. К тому времени, как они вернулись в номер — оба промокли насквозь. Джон качает головой, когда видит состояние обуви Шерлока.

— Может быть, завтра мы купим тебе пару резиновых сапог? Я уверен, что в одном из магазинов поприличнее найдется шикарная пара.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него, вешая мокрое пальто на плечики.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешала водостойкая обувь. Твои тоже совсем мокрые.

— Да, — признается Джон, снимая упомянутую обувь и критически ее осматривая. — Надеюсь, они высохнут до завтра. — Он встает и начинает снимать джемпер. — К счастью, у нас много полотенец. Банные халаты в шкафу?

— Да.

Шерлок бросает ему один, ловко ловя полотенце. Они смотрят друг на друга и ухмыляются. Джон хватает пижамные штаны и футболку и направляется в ванную. Шерлок вытирается, переодевается в пижаму и банный халат, затем берет ноутбук и проверяет электронную почту. Как и обещала, Барбара прислала свои заметки и несколько ссылок на сайты и интернет-издания на тему фольклора, а также обширную информацию о том, кто есть кто в местной общине. Шерлок усаживается в кресло и начинает читать.

Поглощенный своими исследованиями, он снова замечает Джона, только когда тот кладет руку ему на плечо и подносит к носу кружку с чаем.

— Ты не слышал ни слова из того, что я сказал, да? — мягко утверждает он.

— Ты что-то говорил?

— Да. Позвонил твоим родителям и спросил о Рози. Она уже в кровати, все в порядке. Боюсь, они ее ужасно балуют. Передают привет Таннерам и Барбаре. Кроме того, я хотел бы знать, какой у нас план на завтра, с кем встретимся в первую очередь и так далее, — он делает глоток своего чая и садится на кровать. — Как ты думаешь, сегодня ночью что-нибудь случится?

— По всей вероятности, да. Закономерность этих событий... интересна. Кто бы за этим ни стоял, похоже, действительно пытается подражать Дикой Охоте. Поэтому, если они не достигнут своей цели раньше, – какой бы она не была, кроме создания хаоса – беспорядки будет продолжаться, по крайней мере, до Двенадцатой ночи.

— Что меня поражает, так это то, что не выдвигалось никаких требований. Ну, знаешь, никто не брал на себя ответственность, никаких предупреждений, никаких признаков шантажа, ничего.

— Мы ничего не знаем об этом, — предостерегает Шерлок. — Если сегодня ночью не произойдет еще одного инцидента, я предлагаю завтра же отправиться к фермеру, — вероятно, после покупки сапог — затем в особняк и, наконец, к Ремингтону и его невесте.

— Хорошо, — Джон кивает в сторону ноутбука. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное? Об этих суевериях, в смысле.

— Я только начал просматривать то, что прислала Барбара.

— То есть ты проведешь остаток ночи за ноутбуком?

— Вероятнее всего.

Джон кивает. Шерлок не может ясно разглядеть выражение его лица.

— Ладно. Пожалуй, я немного почитаю, а потом лягу спать. Постарайся хоть немного поспать, ладно? И возьми второе одеяло, а то замерзнешь в кресле. Отопление уже отключили на ночь.

_А, это объясняет, почему ногам холодно._

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, когда Джон встает и набрасывает на него одеяло. Закутавшись, Шерлок пьет чай и возвращается к чтению.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок так увлекся изучением легенды о короле Хеле, предводителе местной Дикой Охоты и вероятном происхождении фигуры Арлекина22 в фольклоре, что не замечает ни течения времени, ни того, как Джон выключает ночник и засыпает. Снаружи дико лает собака, в окно стучит ветер, и это отвлекает его внимание от экрана. Судя по его часам, только что миновала полночь. Джон зашевелился в постели. Кажется, ему снится сон. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, надеясь, что это не кошмар. Но Джон со вздохом снова устраивается поудобнее, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Шерлок тоже замерз. Воздух в номере становится прохладным. От окна, несмотря на двойные стекла, дует. Шерлок встает, подходит поближе и пытается разглядеть испуганную собаку. Все погружено во тьму, кроме рождественских украшений в соседних садах и дико раскачивающихся гирлянд на ветвях маленькой елки, к которой они прикреплены. Луна спряталась. Внезапный визг снаружи заставляет Шерлока вздрогнуть, все волоски на руках встают дыбом. _Должно быть, ветка заскребла по окну_ , рассуждает он. Собака все еще лает. Ветер воет и кричит жуткими голосами. Как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок придвигается к окну, чтобы лучше видеть, раздается громкий треск. Гирлянды гаснут, погружая и сад, и комнату в почти полную темноту. Что-то тяжелое врезается в окно с глухим стуком, заставив Шерлока в шоке отшатнуться. Собака замолкает.

Часто дыша, Шерлок проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам. Сердце бешено колотится. Он... напуган. Такого страха он не испытывал с Дартмура, много лет назад. На мгновение он задумывается, не накачали ли его снова наркотиками. Но прежде, чем он успевает обдумать это ощущение, с кровати слышится сонный голос:

— Шерлок? Что происходит?

Бросив еще один быстрый взгляд в окно, где, похоже, постепенно утихает буря, Шерлок встряхивается.

— Ничего. Ненастная ночь. Я пойду почищу зубы, а потом присоединюсь к тебе, если не возражаешь.

— Д`вай, — бормочет Джон и вновь засыпает. Когда Шерлок возвращается из ванной, тот снова крепко спит. Шерлок рад, так как это предотвращает дальнейшую неловкость. Он осторожно расстилает одеяло на свободной стороне и проскальзывает под него. Джон вздыхает и разворачивается к нему. Он выглядит умиротворенным и довольным, черты его лица разгладились во сне. Шерлок некоторое время лежит, наблюдая за ним, постепенно расслабляясь и чувствуя, как подкрадывается сон. Он борется с этим некоторое время, делая вид, что думает о деле, но на самом деле, думает о Джоне и о том, как странно вообще-то делить с ним постель. В конце концов сон побеждает и уносит его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Дополнительная визуализация к главе (благодарю RatL5 за прекрасные фото) - https://ibb.co/album/XfJG58
> 
> К аннотации:
> 
> *Двенадцатая ночь — Двенадцатой ночью заканчивается Йоль. Двенадцатая ночь — это ночь рождения нового года, нового жизненного цикла. Окончание празднования Йоля приходится на период с 31 декабря на 1 января по древнегерманскому летоисчислению, или на 6-7 января по-христианскому. По разным предположениям слово «йоль» происходит от скандинавского «колесо», «крутиться», а возможно в нем отражен солярный солнечный символ, ведь по не писаному закону самая затяжная ночь в году обязана закончиться победой обновленного Солнца и наступлением Нового года — новоявленного жизненного круговорота. Поэтому особое значение придается знамениям, случившимся в эту чародейственную ночь, а самые потаенные желания, загаданные в это время, сбываются, так как всякое слово имеет необыкновенную силу. Наступивший после Двенадцатой ночи день нарекли «Днем судьбы». До захода солнца рекомендовалось особенно тщательно отслеживать как свою речь, так и совершаемые поступки и действия, ибо считалось, что именно они определяли дальнейшие события начавшегося Нового года.  
> Подробнее тут: https://feast-guide.com/ru/celebrations/393.html
> 
> А еще «Двенадцатая ночь, или Что угодно» (англ. Twelfth Night, or What You Will), часто просто «Двенадцатая ночь», — пьеса, комедия Уильям Шекспира в пяти действиях, названная в честь праздника двенадцатой ночи в Рождественский сезон.
> 
> Самое главное: в повести «Долина Ужаса» абсолютно чуждый поэзии Холмс дважды цитирует «Двенадцатую ночь» Шекспира. Так и была вычислена дата рождения американским журналистом, писателем и, безусловно, горячим поклонником Холмса Кристофером Морли. Он организовал в 1934 году фан-клуб Sherlock Holmes Irregulars, на базе которого с 1946 года стал выходить журнал Baker Street Journal.
> 
> Дополнительная информация тут: https://biography.wikireading.ru/232695 и тут: https://www.livelib.ru/articles/post/39616-den-rozhdeniya-sherloka-holmsa-i-prochie-redkie-fakty-ob-izvestnom-syschike
> 
> **Валлийская марка — (англ. Welsh Marches, валл. Y Mers) — традиционное название областей на границе Уэльса и Англии. В разное время в состав Валлийской марки входили разные территории. Крупными городами Валлийской марки были Глостер, Херефорд, Честер, Шрусбери, Рексем, Лудлоу.  
> Английское слово march в значении «граница» происходит от старофранцузского слова march («граница», «рубеж»), далее от франкского marka, или какого-то другого германского слова (ср. древневерхненемецкое marcon («отмечать», «разграничивать»), немецкое Mark («граница»), английское mark («отметка»).
> 
> 1 — Холмы Брекон-Биконс — часть Национального парка Брекон-Биконс (валл. Bannau Brycheiniog, англ. Brecon Beacons) находящегося на территории четырех горных хребтов и располагающегося в южной части Уэльса, созданного в 1957 году.  
> Название «Брекон-Биконс» переводится с валлийского как «Бреконские маяки», так как в древности на вершинах гор разводили костры для предупреждения о нападении. На этой территории располагаются группы пиков, высотой от 700 до 800 метров.  
> Собственно, Брекон-Биконс — центральная гряда, одна из вершин которой достигает высоты 886 м, самая высокая в Южном Уэльсе.  
> Обзор и видео можно посмотреть тут: https://bormoleo.com/putevoditel/wales/brecon-beacons/
> 
> 2 — И́линг (англ. London Borough of Ealing) — один из 32 лондонских боро, располагается на крайнем западе Лондона. Район был сформирован в 1965 году слиянием Илинга, Актона и Саутхолла. Главной отличительной чертой района является космополитизм, поскольку население многонационально, вместе с тем, атмосфера региона является семейной, уютной и спокойной.  
> Историю боро можно прочитать тут: https://londonrus.co.uk/raion-ealing.html, про достопримечательности тут: https://londonme.ru/london-borough-of-ealing/
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок просыпается от звука эсэмэски и нового, шокирующего, тревожащего, волнующего, чудесного ощущения руки, перекинутой через его торс, а также теплого дыхания, окутывающего горло. Лежа очень тихо и стараясь унять внезапно сорвавшееся в галоп сердце, он осторожно поворачивает голову. Ночью Джон перебрался на его сторону кровати, забрался под одеяло и полностью вторгся в личное пространство Шерлока, лежа на боку и практически обнимая Шерлока. Это... хорошо. Это потрясающе интимно, особенно для Шерлока, который не привык к физической близости, если только это не объятия миссис Хадсон или, в последнее время, Рози. Но он обнаружил, что наслаждается этим больше, чем мог подумать.

Беда, однако, в том, что Джон делает это не специально. Вероятно, это была всего лишь естественная реакция на то, что после долгого периода воздержания в его руках снова оказалось теплое тело. Как только он проснется, неловкости будет с избытком; они будут краснеть и избегать смотреть друг на друга, и конечно же молчать об этом. Они оденутся, позавтракают и никто из них не упомянет о том, как близко они спали. Шерлок разрывается между желанием прервать это чудесное совпадение _(заткнись, Майкрофт)_ и избавить себя от возможных последствий, или продолжать лежать спокойно и наслаждаться, впитывая каждую мелочь, о том, как ощущается рука Джона, о ее весе, о расслабленных, но согнутых пальцах, свободно, но почти по-собственнически лежащих на ребрах Шерлока, о запахе, о том, как щекочутся волосы и о чувстве, что его обнимают и любят.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Джон. Шерлок напрягается, проклиная себя за это и заставляет снова расслабиться. Он сглатывает.

— Доброе утро.

К большому сожалению Шерлока Джон медленно выпутывается.

— Прости за это, — сонно бормочет он.

Шерлок снова сглатывает, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джона.

— Да?

— Я не возражаю.

Шерлок украдкой бросает взгляд на своего соседа по кровати, подперевшего голову рукой и, если Шерлок правильно понял выражение его лица, наблюдающего за ним с задумчивостью и намеком на веселье. Он не выглядит смущенным или обескураженным их недавней близостью. Вместо этого он улыбается, на самом деле улыбается, его глаза сияют и в них больше нет и капли сна.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, выскальзывает из постели и направляется в ванную.

Шерлок растерянно смотрит ему вслед. _Это был... мог ли это быть... флирт? Он действительно подмигнул мне, или это проделки моего разума, показывающего мне то, что я хотел бы увидеть._ Он обдумывает возможные последствия и решает, что ему нужно больше доказательств. Однако он ловит себя на том, что улыбается, глядя в потолок, и приходит к выводу, что одобряет общее направление развития отношений с Джоном. Телефон оповещает о еще одной эсэмэске. Рыча, Шерлок тянется за ним, но лишь для того, чтобы закатить глаза, читая текстовое сообщение. Эта женщина действительно невозможна.

_Доброе утро, Шерлок, дорогой. Рози все еще спит. Вчера она была ангелом. Надеюсь, вы с Джоном хорошо провели ночь ;): D_

**– <o>–**

Как и ожидалось, о ситуации, случившейся в постели, больше не упоминается, к большому облегчению Шерлока. Он сообщает Джону о Рози, но не упоминает ни о другой части сообщения от матери, ни о наводящих на размышления смайликах. Они договариваются остаться еще по крайней мере на две ночи, так как Шерлок хочет пробыть здесь до Двенадцатой ночи или даже дольше, посмотреть, не случится ли чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Завтрак вкусный и обильный. Таннеры тоже слышали собаку и говорят, что некоторые соседские деревья с гирляндами были повреждены ночной бурей. Судя по всему, нет каких-либо признаков злого умысла, как и не обнаружено никаких странных следов.

После завтрака Джон и Шерлок отправляются на машине в Хэй. Время от времени выглядывает солнце, яркие лучи касаются холмов всякий раз, когда быстро движущиеся облака позволяют им прорваться сквозь них. Сорванные ветки и разбросанные камни, смытые с насыпи, заполняют дороги, а грязевые потеки из-за частичного затопления, делают их скользкими и опасными для движения. Пока Джон ведет машину, Шерлок осматривает повреждения через окно. Помимо сломанных деревьев, несколько домов и палисадников, тоже, похоже, получили незначительные повреждения, в основном в виде испорченных рождественских украшений и расшатанной черепицы. Туда-сюда ходят люди, очищают тротуары и просто занимаются уборкой и ремонтом того, что было сломано. По настоянию Джона, а также потому, что его итальянские кожаные туфли не совсем просохли, Шерлок покупает пару непромокаемых туристических ботинок и несколько пар носков из мериносовой шерсти. Прошлой ночью, во время дождя, ботинки Джона показали себя лучшим образом, но он также приобретает пару шерстяных носков.

Когда Шерлок, поменяв обувь и носки, высушил и согрел ноги, они выезжают из города в западном направлении. Река Уай, разбухшая от дождей, затопила несколько прилегающих лугов — некоторые из них принадлежат Алуну Граффудду — их первому месту назначения. Его ферма находится за рекой, менее чем в миле от Хэй, разделяя гравийной дорожкой пустующий зимой палаточный лагерь. Ферма большая и хорошо оборудована техникой, вероятно, для сенокоса. Кроме овец, Граффудд держит гусей и несколько голов крупного рогатого скота. Кроме того, тут же находится и конюшня с лошадьми его дочери.

Когда Шерлок с Джоном подъезжают, то, к удивлению, видят несколько автомобилей во дворе фермы. Среди них, (бывший) белый Porsche Cayenne, выглядит определенно сильно потрепанным, но похоже находится в рабочем состоянии и достаточно безопасен, чтобы им можно было управлять. Однако более интригующей, чем поврежденная машина, является припаркованная рядом с ней машина «Скорой помощи», которая, очевидно, прибыла как раз перед их приездом.

— Еще один несчастный случай? — размышляет Джон, хмуро глядя на машину.

— Похоже на то. Припаркуйся вон там.

Когда они выходят из машины, их приветствуют две любопытные, но дружелюбные собаки, помесь с [бордер-колли](https://ibb.co/tcD0bnm)1, и громкие голоса из открытой двери главного фермерского дома.

— Не знаю, кто вам звонил, но мне не нужна ваша помощь. Я в порядке, — кричит мужской голос с валлийским акцентом. — Валите отсюда.

— Алун, пожалуйста, будь благоразумен, — умоляет женщина. — Просто позволь им проверить, было ли у тебя сотрясение. Ты был без сознания и промерз насквозь.

— Я в порядке.

— Сэр, не могли бы вы позволить нам помочь вам? Ваша жена позвонила потому что беспокоится о вас, — один из парамедиков, очевидно, пытается проявить терпение. — Пожалуйста, вернитесь в дом и успокойтесь.

— Я чертовски спокоен. Вы намекаете, что нет? Что я, возможно, сошел с ума? Что все это в моей голове? Говорю вам, я их видел. Я увидел их, они преследовали меня все время, до самой воды.

— Папа, пожалуйста, сядь. И укутайся в одея…

— Оставь меня, Гвен. Это снова были любители животных. Они пытаются уничтожить нас, я знаю. Но я их достану, я доберусь до них.

— Папа…

Дверь закрывается за женщиной-парамедиком, когда та возвращается в машину скорой помощи, отрезая оставшуюся часть диалога.

— Доброе утро, — произносит Джон, делая шаг вперед.

— Здравствуйте. Вы тоже член семьи? — спрашивает женщина, поворачиваясь к ним.

— Нет, мы расследуем потенциальное дело о краже и порче имущества для полиции Херефорда.

Шерлоку приходится напрячься, пытаясь скрыть благодарную улыбку из-за смелой лжи и от уверенности, исходящей от позы и голоса Джона. О, за последние годы Джон многому у него научился. В сочетании с его природными способностями — эффект разрушителен.

— Судя по тому, что мы только что услышали, ферма мистера Граффудда в последнее время стала жертвой серии несчастных случаев, да и сам он тоже. Это мистер Холмс, а я — доктор Ватсон, дипломированный врач.

— Миссис Граффудд позвонила нам, потому что ее мужа нашли лежащим на затопленном лугу у реки. Он не склонен к сотрудничеству, возможно, галлюцинирует и, кажется, находится под влиянием алкоголя или каких-то сильнодействующих лекарств или наркотиков.

— Да, мы слышали его. Можно ли на него взглянуть? Вот мое удостоверение личности НСЗ2, на случай, если вам нужно убедиться, что я действительно врач.

Она пожимает плечами и указывает на дверь.

— Можете взглянуть. Мой коллега внутри. Я присоединюсь к вам через минуту.

**– <o>–**

Алун Граффудд — дородный седовласый мужчина лет шестидесяти пяти _(раньше играл в регби, несколько лет назад произошел несчастный случай, в результате которого на руке остался длинный шрам, вероятно, от сеновязалки, холерик, признаки злоупотребления алкоголем, сравнительно недавние, близорук, недавно потерял любимую собаку)._ Когда они входят вместе с парамедиком, взявшей кое-какое оборудование из машины скорой помощи, то находят его в просторной, недавно отремонтированной кухне, завернутого в одеяла, которые он изо всех сил пытается сбросить. Женщина такого же возраста порхает вокруг него, пытаясь успокоить _(бывшая наездница в конном троеборье_ 3 _, судя по акценту родом с юга Англии, вероятно, Девон, лекарства на полке указывают на симптомы беспокойства, напряженные отношения с мужем)._ Рядом с ней стоит ее дочь Гвендолен, высокая, стройная женщина лет тридцати с небольшим, в элитной одежде для верховой езды _(этим утром убегала в спешке, макияж нанесен небрежно, носит бриллиантовые серьги-гвоздики и столь же дорогое обручальное кольцо, слегка простужена, вероятно, из-за того, что случилось с ней и ее женихом несколько ночей назад, на запястьях все еще видны слабые синяки, их связывали гирляндами)._

— Хочешь, я позвоню в полицию, папочка? — сердито спрашивает она — явно сыта по горло ситуацией.

— Они — идиоты, — ворчит Граффудд, — и в союзе с «любителями зеленого»? — спрашивает он, заметив в дверях Джона с Шерлоком.

— Доктор Ватсон, — отвечает Джон, выпрямляясь во весь рост и одаривая Граффудда своим лучшим взглядом капитана Ватсона. Шерлоку приходится отвести взгляд. Это имеет тенденцию… оказывать на него некоторое влияние. Вместо этого он окидывает взглядом семейство Граффуддов и их кухню, пытаясь увидеть и понять, как можно больше.

— Мне не нужен гребаный доктор.

— Вообще-то нужен, сэр, — вмешивается второй парамедик. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне просто…

— Да отвалите, вы все, — шипит Граффудд.

Парамедики переглядываются.

— Думаю, мы справимся, — спокойно говорит им Джон. — Какое бы переохлаждение у него ни было бы, сейчас оно должно быть нейтрализовано одеялами. Вижу, вы принесли термоодеяло — предлагаю добавить его к тем шерстяным, что на нем. И, судя по его активности, я сомневаюсь, что у него сотрясение мозга. Нет признаков тошноты или даже сильной головной боли, иначе он бы так не кричал. Но мне придется осмотреть его внимательнее — если он позволит.

— Ладно. Дайте нам знать, если станет хуже. У нас еще один вызов поблизости, мы вернемся, если потребуется.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, что приехали.

Когда парамедики неохотно уходят, Гвендолен хмуро смотрит на Шерлока.

— Вы выглядите знакомо.

— Шерлок Холмс, — выпрямляется он, представляясь. — Нам с коллегой рассказали о ваших недавних несчастьях, и мы решили провести расследование.

— Холмс? Детектив из Лондона? Чарли говорил о вас. По-видимому, вы однажды раскрыли одно дело для банка, в котором он работал, когда начинал заниматься финансами, — «Шэд Сандерсон». Мы дружим с Себом Уилксом, с которым, как я понимаю, вы учились в универе.

Шерлок сжимает губы в тонкую линию при упоминании о том, что она дружит с Себастьяном Уилксом.

— Мир тесен, — коротко отвечает он.

— Так, что вы здесь делаете? Проделали весь этот путь до Хэй, чтобы... что? Расследовать похищение нескольких лошадей и овец?

Она в высшей степени подозрительна.

Шерлок приподнимает бровь, холодно глядя на нее и одновременно гадая, что именно жених рассказал ей о нем. В словах Себастьяна Уилкса, по его мнению, не было признательности, хотя Себ в конце концов проявил благодарность и раскаяние.

— Судя по жалобам, которые вы, ваш жених и ваши родители подали в полицию Херефорда, не говоря уже о довольно плачевном состоянии машины вашего партнера, а теперь и вашего отца, я бы сказал, что в последнее время здесь произошло нечто большее, чем просто исчезновение и потенциальная кража домашнего скота.

— Да, можете не сомневаться, мистер детектив, — бушует ее отец, отбрасывая руку Джона, пытающегося осмотреть шишку на голове, в то время как его жена пытается обернуть вокруг него одеяло из фольги. — На нас напали сумасшедшие. Они ненавидят нас и хотят прогнать. Хотят погубить нас, ублюдки. Но моя семья живет здесь уже несколько поколений. Хиппи и ведьмы могут пойти и оттрахать сами себя. Они пытались подать петиции, пытались запугать нас, очернить нас перед властями и этими идиотами — защитниками животных, а теперь они прибегают к темной магии. Я знаю это, я уверен, я…

— Ш-ш-ш, Алун, — успокаивает его жена, втискивая ему в руки кружку крепкого чая. — Успокойся. Ты упал, осматривая затопленные луга в темноте, вот и все. Ночь была ненастная, и в последнее время мы все немного на нервах.

Граффудд отмахивается от чая, вместо этого указывая на полупустую бутылку бренди, стоящую на кухонном островке. Его жена, прищурившись, качает головой.

— Тебе уже достаточно. Нужно лечь и отдохнуть. Последние несколько дней были напря…

— Это ведьмы, я знаю. Они их послали. Хиппи и ведьмы с этими амулетами и ритуалами. Они молились на холмах в день солнцестояния. Они вызвали их, чтобы преследовать нас. Я это знаю. Я их видел, — в глазах Граффудда появляется отсутствующее, затравленное выражение. — Да, я их видел. Лошади, собаки, олени, кабаны — все бежали, бежали, преследовали меня, крича своими ужасными голосами. А король, он ехал впереди них. Его глаза, его глаза горели, как угли, — он прячет лицо в ладонях, весь дрожа. Жена обнимает его, шепчет на ухо, пытаясь успокоить. Джон опускается перед ним на колени и осторожно берет его за руку, щупая пульс, также разговаривая с ним тихим, успокаивающим голосом.

Гвендолен стоит рядом с напряженным лицом, ее кожа бледна под макияжем. Шерлок подходит к ней. Она слегка подпрыгивает при его приближении.

— Вы ведь тоже их видели? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок. — Вы и ваш жених, в канун Нового года. Они приходили и к вам.

Она встряхивается, поворачивается к нему. К ней возвращается самообладание: она вздергивает подбородок и надменно фыркает.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Папа явно нездоров и слишком много выпил вчера вечером. С ним все будет в порядке, как только он отоспится.

Шерлок слабо улыбается.

— Знаете, мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам, — слабо улыбается Шерлок. — Но мы можем сделать это только в том случае, если вы будете честны с нами. Три дня назад, вы с Чарльзом Ремингтоном очнулись на пороге вашего дома, обвязанные гирляндами, и выглядели изрядно потрепанными. Кто вас связал? Вы кого-нибудь видели?

— Не видели, — отвечает она прищурившись. — Ничего не было видно. Мы... мы тоже немного выпили. В конце концов, это был канун Нового года. Оглядываясь назад, по-видимому, слишком много. Несколько друзей остались с ночевкой и принесли кальян, и мы выкурили кое-что. Мы с Чарли немного поссорились, и, думаю, в какой-то момент наши друзья были сыты по горло и удерживали нас таким образом.

— Хорошие друзья, — сухо замечает Шерлок.

Она фыркает, наклоняясь к нему.

— Я не суеверна, как мой отец и многие другие здесь, — шипит она. — Он верит, что его преследует Дикая Охота или что-то в этом роде, вызванная какими-то неформатными психами в городе. Я бы не стала исключать, что они действительно желают нам зла и даже предпринимают какие-то действия в этом направлении. То, что случилось с моими лошадьми, нашей машиной и особняком наших друзей, несомненно, их рук дело. Но никак ни призраков, ни всадников с привидениями. Чарли сказал бы то же самое.

— Где он?

— Дома, пытается уговорить страховщиков приехать и посмотреть, какой мы понесли ущерб.

— Полагаю, вы можете рассчитывать на значительную сумму, если они примут ваше заявление.

— Вы подозреваете нас в страховом мошенничестве?

— В данный момент я никого ни в чем не подозреваю, мисс Граффудд. Мне нужно собрать больше информации, прежде чем строить какие-либо теории. Ваш отец, похоже, наконец-то успокоился благодаря заботе и утешению доктора Ватсона и вашей матери. Не возражаете, если мы присядем за стол, и вы изложите мне свой взгляд на последние события и пережитый опыт? Я бы хотел также поговорить с мистером Ремингтоном, как только он освободится.

Она ему не доверяет. К тому же умна. Посмотрев, как Джон и ее мать помогают отцу встать и вывести его из комнаты, вероятно, чтобы отвести в ванную или спальню, она подходит к [кухонному островку](https://ibb.co/0FH8g4S) и пододвигает табурет. Шерлок присоединяется к ней, ожидая, когда она заговорит. Какое-то время она возится с мобильником, делая вид, что проверяет сообщения, потом раздраженно фыркает и начинает говорить.

Ее рассказ в основном совпадает с рассказом Барбары, хотя взгляд на недавнее невезение ее семьи сильно окрашен подозрениями и обвинениями в адрес людей и организаций в Хэй и вокруг него.

— Случалось ли что-нибудь подобное раньше? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Угрозы, саботаж?

— Нет. Была и неприязнь, и грубые слова. Но что-то наподобие событий последних нескольких дней... — никогда.

— Вы могли бы назвать мне какие-нибудь имена? Кто-нибудь, кого, по вашему мнению, следует расспросить о случившемся? Кто был самым решительным и красноречивым в организации противостояния с вами?

Она колеблется, потом пишет несколько имен. Глядя на список в руках, она хмурится и передает его Шерлоку. Он узнает несколько местных предприятий и организаций, таких как Фонд замка Хэй. В списке также значится несколько человек. И он не удивлен, обнаружив среди них Барбару Роулингс.

Гвендолен вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Дело в том, что... я не верю, что кто-то из них действительно украл бы или причинил вред нашим животным или даже попытался бы уничтожить наши машины. Они не... плохие люди. Как и мы, собственно. Мы просто... наши жизненные цели и планы относительно этой общины не совпадают.

— А вы когда-нибудь пробовали разговаривать друг с другом?

— Зачем, — усмехается она. — Они твердо стоят на своем.

— Наверное, то же самое скажут и о вас. Насколько я понимаю, это небольшой городок, претерпевший в последнее время ряд изменений. Вчера я провел небольшое исследование, пытаясь понять проблемы, с которыми вы столкнулись, а также намерения и решения, которые могут предложить различные фракции. Прежде чем обвинять кого-то в том, что они не делали, и усугублять ситуацию, возможно, вам нужно протянуть руку друг к другу. Новогодние обещания и все такое.

Она задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Вы отличаетесь от того, что Себастьян рассказывал Чарли. Не такой высокомерный.

— Уверен, что так, — невесело смеется Шерлок. — Мы с Себастьяном Уилксом не были друзьями в универе. И ни моя ни ваша высокомерность не поможет вам в нынешней ситуации. Я поговорю с этими людьми, что касается доктора Роулингс, то я уже это сделал. Именно она известила об этом доктора Ватсона и меня.

— Она связалась с вами? — выглядя удивленной, спрашивает Гвендолен. — Почему? Конечно, не из-за беспокойства о нас.

— Возможно, вы ее недооцениваете. Или, может быть, она просто обеспокоена последствиями, которые могут иметь порча автомобилей и разграбленная недвижимость для туризма. Каковы бы ни были ее мотивы для привлечения меня, мой совет — поговорите с ней и другими.

Она изучает его, прищурившись. Однако, в конце концов, она кивает.

— Я подумаю об этом.

**– <o>–**

Чуть позже возвращается Джон с миссис Граффудд. Они уложили Алуна в постель, убедив выпить побольше воды, а Джон осмотрел его на предмет травм (всего несколько царапин и ушиб колена от падения, а также шишка на голове — по словам Джона, он, вероятно, ударился о низко висящую ветку или она упала на него сверху, но признаки сотрясения мозга отсутствуют). Миссис Граффудд вздыхает с облегчением и горячо благодарит Джона. Шерлок чувствует, как в нем поднимается волна гордости, как бывает всегда, когда Джон проявляет себя как компетентный врач.

Приняв чашку кофе от настойчивой миссис Граффудд и выслушав ее рассказ о недавних ночных происшествиях, Шерлок просит ее показать конюшни и место, где с ее мужем произошел несчастный случай. Гвендолен извинилась и пошла проверить лошадей. Шерлок подозревает, что она также хочет позвонить своему жениху и предупредить о предстоящем визите. Когда они, надев куртки и резиновые сапоги, отправляются в путь, миссис Граффудд вздыхает:

— Алун только в последнее время такой. Что с выпивкой, что со всем остальным.

— Чем по-вашему это может быть вызвано? — спрашивает Джон. — Финансовые трудности?

— В последние годы дела у нас идут неплохо, — она неопределенно взмахивает рукой. — Но бывали и неудачи. А сейчас из-за беспокойства о Брексите…

— За который вы проголосовали, — вставляет Шерлок.

— Да, за который мы проголосовали, не зная толком, чего ожидать, — снова вздыхает она. — Но сейчас появились люди, призывающие к независимости Уэльса, как в Шотландии. Как это все увяжется, так близко к границе? У нас есть земля близ Кьюсопа, это в Англии, в то время, как живем мы в Уэльсе. Все так запутано. Если бы нам пришлось голосовать сейчас, я бы поступила иначе. И Алун... он тоже начинает понимать, какую ошибку мы совершили, и беспокоится об этом. Овцеводство в значительной степени субсидируется, и как только мы выйдем, то потеряем всю эту поддержку. А вдобавок ко всему приходят эти люди из общества защиты животных, и происходят все эти странности... — она заламывает руки. — Не так мы ожидали начать новый год.

— Что ж, подумайте о переходе на органическое сельское хозяйство, — предлагает Джон, — и осмелюсь предположить, что, по крайней мере, если сделаете все как надо, люди из общества защиты животных не будут вам мешать, а также можете получить поддержку как от правительства, так и от местной общины. Судя по тому, что я слышал, органические мясные продукты пользуется большим спросом.

— Я уже думала об этом, но Алун отказывается, — раздраженно фыркает миссис Граффудд. — Слишком много дополнительной бумажной работы, говорит он. Но да, я думаю, что именно в этом наше будущее.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь подозрения, кто может стоять за всем этим? — спрашивает Джон.

Она отрицательно качает головой.

— Мы не нравимся кое-кому в городе, но я не представляю их, гоняющимися за нашими овцами или портящими чужие машины. Все эти ссоры, что были между нами в прошлом, были... мирными. Вот, здесь мы и держим лошадей.

Ни конюшни, ни загон, ни заболоченные луга, куда Алун Граффудд пришел утром после того, как пришел в сознание после ночной экспедиции, не дают ничего сверх того, что Шерлок уже почерпнул из полицейских отчетов. Те следы, которые могли бы быть, по большей части уничтожены дождем и еще одним наводнением, а также обычной фермерской деятельностью.

На лугу у берега реки они ищут следы, отличающиеся от следов Граффудда, но находят только его, а также несколько следов, оставленных животными.

— Что-то _было_ здесь прошлой ночью, — размышляет Шерлок, фотографируя грязь на земле. — Эти отпечатки копыт гораздо свежее, чем остальные. Лошади... а этот похож на отпечаток лапы большой собаки... а вот эти раздвоенные могут быть оставлены либо овцами, либо козами. А земля вон там выглядит так, будто там кто-то копался.

— Возможно, дикий кабан? — предполагает Джон. — Они способны нанести большой урон паркам и садам или полям. А после того, как мы вчера чуть не наткнулись на их стаю, мы знаем — они есть в этих краях.

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок, оглядывая окрестности. Что-то во всем этом не сходится. Это не имеет смысла — или, скорее, не имеет, пока оставляем самое очевидное объяснение из предположений. _Но как это могло случиться? Это народная сказка. Просто суеверие. А для реальных людей, чтобы изобразить Дикую Охоту, напугать или запугать своих конкурентов... как это вообще можно сделать? Это должно быть грандиозное предприятие, и оно не сможет долго оставаться в секрете. Потребуются обширные связи и сотрудничество организации, а других людей._

Его размышления прерывает голос Джона.

— Мы здесь закончили? Похоже, скоро снова пойдет дождь, и я бы предпочел пока остаться сухим.

**– <o>–**

— Итак, как прошел разговор с дочерью? Был вежлив? — спрашивает Джон, когда они сели в машину.

— Настолько, насколько смог, — слабо улыбается Шерлок.

— Ну, ты не довел ее до слез, так что, должно быть, так и было, хотя она выглядела немного раздраженной, когда уходила.

— Она напыщенная, высокомерная, эгоистичная женщина. Держу пари, что ее жених еще хуже. Тем не менее она умна и, похоже, действительно заботится о родителях. Она сможет увидеть причину, в конце концов.

— Причину?

— Да, и начать сотрудничать с остальными членами местной общины. Так или иначе, все дело в этом. В настоящий момент слишком много обвинений с обеих сторон, а доверия мало. Но каким-то образом...

— Что? Ты же не веришь, что на самом деле существует какая-то... не знаю... призрачная бригада, которая выходит по ночам, чтобы заставить этих глупых людей одуматься и начать вести себя прилично?

— Нет, я в это не верю. Но, учитывая собранные на данный момент доказательства, я бы не стал исключать такую возможность.

Джон тихо смеется, заводя мотор.

— Что ж, полагаю, в прошлом у нас были странные случаи, так почему бы не быть и кучке призрачных всадников для разнообразия? Теперь у нас встреча с американцами?

— Да. Если только ты не хочешь сначала пообедать.

— Я в полном порядке. Завтрак был очень сытный.

**– <o>–**

Когда они подъезжают к особняку, когда-то георгианскому, но сейчас безжалостно переделанному в эклектичную смесь архитектурных стилей, то оказывается, что его хозяев нет дома. По словам садовника, некоего мистера Ллевелина4 _(лет_ _сорока с небольшим, часть семьи родом из Индии, у него маленький ребенок, в качестве развлечения держит пчел — о, это интересно),_ наблюдающего за реконструкцией подъездной аллеи и ландшафтного чудовища из камня и гравия, предположительно предназначенного имитировать сад, накануне они уехали в Лондон, дабы избежать шума и грязи от ремонтных работ. Объяснив свою цель, Шерлок с Джоном получают разрешение осмотреть ущерб, большая часть которого уже была устранена благодаря работе ремонтной бригады.

— Из этого получилось кое-что хорошее, — с усмешкой говорит мистер Ллевелин, указывая на сад. — Они решили, что им снова нужны растения вместо всех этих камней.

— Экологическая совесть зашевелилась?

— Только не у этих людей, — смеясь, качает головой Ллевелин. — Это деньги, честные и легкие. Я сказал им, что для поддержания чистоты и красоты этих каменных и гравийных грядок потребуется еще два садовника на постоянной основе. Не могу же я сам все это делать, следить за газонами и всем прочим, подстригать живые изгороди и топиарии. Камни и гравий нужно регулярно чистить, иначе они зарастут водорослями. Они даже в замене нуждаются каждые несколько лет. И поэтому приходится почти ежедневно пропалывать сорняки среди камней, если только не вытравливать, что здесь запрещено, потому что угрожает почве и поверхностным водам, не говоря уже о насекомых и других животных. Вся эта работа просто не может быть выполнена одним человеком, — его глаза сияют. — Поэтому я рад, что они согласились с моим предложением посадить среди камней несколько многолетних растений, которые будут цвести в любое время года.

Шерлок изучает его, слегка улыбаясь. Этот человек знает больше, чем говорит.

— Разве под грядками с гравием не должно быть защитного покрытия или брезента, чтобы сорняки не прорастали? — спрашивает он.

— Ах, да, — говорит Ллевелин. — Но, видите ли, большинство семян в той или иной форме переносятся по воздуху, и растения найдут даже небольшой участок перегноя или верхнего слоя почвы, чтобы расти.

— Особенно если им помочь, верно?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — говорит Ллевелин, выдерживая его проницательный, испытующий взгляд.

— Уверен, что понимаете, — ухмыляется Шерлок. — [Семенные бомбы](https://ibb.co/cNZ6jXM)5, в самом деле? Во всяком случае, полагаю, пчелы будут в восторге от многолетников. Спасибо, что позволили нам осмотреться. Вот мой номер. Дайте нам знать, если вы столкнетесь с чем-то необычным или если владельцы дома вернутся.

Джон выжидающе смотрит на него, пока они возвращаются к машине.

— Что это было? Как ты узнал о его пчелах? Или о семенных бомбах?

— Я видел несколько ульев на границе участка, а на его ботинках пятна пчелиного воска — вероятно, он делал свечи — и у него была фотография _медоносной пчелы_ в качестве заставки на телефоне. Что касается семенных бомб, что ж, удачная догадка. Ничего удивительного, что он рад обновлению садов: его пчелам наконец-то будет чем питаться.

— Знаешь, даже после стольких лет знакомства с тобой и с тем, что ты делаешь, и даже зная, как ты это делаешь, ты не перестаешь удивлять меня, — усмехаясь, качает головой Джон.

Шерлок чувствует, как потеплели щеки. Он опускает голову.

— Я делаю это не для того, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление, — бормочет он. — Это получается само по себе.

— Но это не значит, что я не впечатлен, — весело смеется Джон. — Каждый раз. — Он шутливо толкает плечом плечо Шерлока. — В смысле, познакомившись с остальными членами твоей семьи, я знаю, что ты не один такой. Твоя мать — гений, и Майкрофт тоже... ну... Майкрофт. А твой отец просто по-своему гениален. Думаю, у него присутствует эмоциональный интеллект. С ним очень легко разговаривать.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему с вопросом во взгляде. _Джон разговаривал с отцом? Что ж, они действительно проводили довольно много времени вместе в саду, в гараже и гуляя с Рози. О чем они говорили? Обо мне? О нас? Это было до или после моего признания? Отец рассказал ему об этом? Что, если Джон знает? Что ж, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не заметить кое-что до сих пор, а это уж точно не про него. В последнее время ты не очень-то скрываешься, краснеешь, как чертов подросток, каждый раз, когда Джон делает тебе комплимент. И еще сильнее, когда он случайно прикасается к тебе. И с недавних пор он начал делать тебе так много комплиментов. Больше, чем обычно. Так что же Джон сказал отцу? И что все это значит? Если ты действительно нравишься Джону «таким», почему он до сих пор ничего не сделал, если не считать комплиментов?_

Звук текстового сообщения прерывает мысли Шерлока. Барбара приглашает их к себе в магазин на чай и забрать книги, которые она обещала одолжить Шерлоку. Они решают сначала отправиться в город, а потом поехать в Кьюсоп-Дингл, чтобы поговорить с Чарльзом Ремингтоном. Припарковав машину возле замка Хэй, они решают прогуляться по городу. Джон настаивает на посещении нескольких магазинов — поискать небольшой подарок для Рози и родителей Шерлока. Шерлок, для которого шопинг, как правило, стоит наравне со вселяющим страх походом к дантисту или парикмахеру, потворствует ему в этом. Они находят игрушку - [пушистую овечку](https://ibb.co/Pt2L0pf) и книжку с картинками писательницы Астрид Линдгрен [о ли́се и гноме](https://ibb.co/p0VpFZj)6 для Рози, а также немного помадки7 и джема местного производства для родителей Шерлока. Вокруг не слишком много людей, что делает шопинг вполне сносным.

Книжный магазин Барбары расположен недалеко от замка, рядом с кондитерской торгующей эко-товарами. Они сообщают ей о событиях и находках утра. Барбара, похоже, очень заинтересовалась беседой с миссис Граффудд и садовником Ллевелином. Шерлок уделяет повышенное внимание всему, что она не говорит, в надежде узнать больше о ее вовлеченности во все это, но она остается такой же не вызывающей подозрений и искренне обеспокоенной миром и покоем в общине, как и раньше. Просматривая ее книжные полки и находя много интересующих его публикаций, в том числе три книги об отравителе из Хэй, Шерлок перестает следить за временем, пока Джон не подходит к нему, зовя в соседнюю комнату выпить чаю и отведать веганский морковный торт.

— Твои родители и Рози передают привет. Я только что им звонил. Твоя мама действительно слегка бесцеремонная, правда?

Шерлок чувствует себя так, словно кто-то плеснул ледяной воды за шиворот.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — настороженно спрашивает он, вспоминая ее утреннее сообщение.

Но Джон лишь загадочно улыбается и ничего не отвечает. Шерлок пристально смотрит на него поверх чашки, затем вздыхает про себя и принимается за торт.

**– <o>–**

Они подъезжают к дому Ремингтона, стоящего в лесистой долине Дулас-Брука, где солнце, на несколько минут появившееся среди облаков перед самым закатом, позолотило фронтоны викторианского особняка и поблескивает лучами в окнах недавно пристроенной оранжереи. Мужчина, около сорока, как раз выходит из гаража справа от дома, где припаркована спортивная машина, которую Шерлок не сразу узнает (похоже, старая модель). Несмотря на то, что он носит повседневную одежду, которую, по-видимому, считает подходящей для улицы _(дизайнерские джинсы, твидовая кепка, сшитая на заказ теплая куртка, кожаные ботинки)_ , она всем своим внешним видом буквально кричит о том, что перед ними городской парень и при деньгах. Одни только швейцарские часы специальной серии стоят больше, чем машина родителей Шерлока. Очевидно, он посещает свой же солярий. Загар, однако, не полностью скрывает некоторую бледность его кожи и темные тени под глазами. Он выглядит напряженным, встревоженным и откровенно враждебным и подозрительным, когда Джон направляет холмсовский [«Воксхолл»](https://ibb.co/DgYLqdF)8 к подъездной дорожке. Шерлок не видит другую машину Ремингтона и делает вывод, что Гвендолен еще не вернулась.

Когда они выходят из машины и идут по дорожке, Ремингтон стоит, скрестив на груди руки. Шерлок отмечает, что Джон идет на несколько шагов впереди него, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову, выпятив грудь, выглядя более внушительным физически. Шерлок позволяет себе легкую усмешку. Джон сразу классифицировал Ремингтона как настоящего козла, и теперь выдает свое лучшее воплощение капитана Ватсона. Шерлок поднимает воротник пальто и тоже становится выше. _О, будет здорово._

— Гвен уже предупредила меня, что вы здесь появитесь, — приветствует их Ремингтон. — Что вам нужно?

Джон бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, затем вздергивает подбородок и шмыгает носом.

— Ну, изначально мы здесь, чтобы попытаться помочь вам, — говорит он с той особой спокойной вежливостью, которая просто кричит о стычке _(и да, шмыганье и сжатый кулак)_ , — но, если вы предпочитаете, чтобы мы ушли и вы, вероятно, еще раз встретились с теми, кто доставил вам неприятности в последние несколько ночей, то пожалуйста. Вы знаете, кто мы и чем занимаемся, но, конечно, это целиком зависит от вас — привлекать нас или нет.

Ремингтон свирепо смотрит на него, явно обдумывая резкий ответ, но в конце концов его напряженная поза расслабляется, и он расцепляет руки.

— Ладно, осмотритесь. Гвен сказала мне, что вы уже поговорили с полицией и другими людьми. Для меня все довольно ясно. В этом городе есть люди, которым не нравится то, чем я занимаюсь и как зарабатываю деньги. Они пытались саботировать мой бизнес в течение многих лет, с тех пор как я начал покупать и ремонтировать здесь недвижимость. Но я никогда не думал, что они опустятся до настоящей диверсии. Но очевидно, что теперь это так.

— А почему вы так уверены, что за всем, что случилось с вами, стоят именно они? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Вы же видели нашу машину, да? — фыркает Ремингтон. — Удивительно, что она все еще работает. И посмотрите вокруг. Это не просто повреждения от урагана. Вон там были рождественские украшения, — он сердито показывает на сплетение гирлянд, несчастные останки оленя, саней из проволоки и чего-то похожего на сдувшегося снеговика. — А это была статуя, привезенная из Италии. Наша лужайка за домом выглядит так, словно ее вспахал отец Гвен на своем тракторе.

— Может быть, кто-нибудь заехал туда на машине? — предполагает Шерлок. — Земля очень мокрая. Даже легкая машина оставит глубокие следы.

— Одних следов недостаточно, — усмехается Ремингтон. — Вы можете посмотреть. Из-за дождя это просто большое грязное болото.

— А что насчет друзей? Ваша невеста упомянула, что вы были не одни в канун Нового года, когда произошла основная часть разрушений, что у вас были друзья. Неужели они ничего не заметили?

Ремингтон слегка заводится.

— Мы все праздновали, — неохотно признается он. — Ни один из нас не был... совершенно трезв в тот вечер. На самом деле, мы были достаточно пьяны.

— И обкурились, — добавляет Шерлок, за что получает еще один свирепый взгляд.

— Да, хорошо, и обкурились тоже. Так кто же, черт возьми, знает, что случилось? Возможно, наши друзья пытались пошутить и связали Гвен и я…

— Меня.

— Что?

— Гвен и меня. Это объект предложения, поэтому ошибочно использовать именительный падеж.

Ремингтон пристально на него смотрит. Шерлок с вызовом поднимает бровь, в то время как рядом с ним Джон изо всех сил пытается не улыбнуться. Шерлок чувствует, как уголки его рта тоже подергиваются.

— Да, Гвен и _меня_ , прекрасно, — ворчит Ремингтон. — Думаю, они связали нас ради забавы.

— Милые у вас там друзья.

Ремингтон фыркает.

— А вы знаете, что они разбили свою машину следующей ночью? Очевидно, несчастный случай при столкновении с дикой фауной. Сказали, что на дороге вдруг появились все эти кабаны, олени и другие звери, и они не смогли остановиться или свернуть и врезались в живую изгородь. Разбили машину. Им повезло, что они сами не пострадали, если не считать пережитого шока. Отец Гвен твердит о какой-то суеверной ерунде, говоря, что началась Дикая Охота или что-то в этом роде и вот-вот доберется до нас. Это, конечно, нелепо. Я бы сказал, они должны поскорее возродить местную охоту для контроля этих диких животных, но, конечно, чертовы веганы в городе против этого и усердно работают над запретом охоты на лис в этих краях.

— Что ж, ваша невеста, похоже, готова хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы поговорить в городе с другими участниками конфликта, дабы восстановить мир.

— Гвен родом отсюда, — сердито и нетерпеливо машет рукой Ремингтон. — Вы же знаете, она подверглась сильной критике за то, что связалась со мной. Побраталась с врагом и подобная чушь. Без меня — «врага» — и моего подарка в сфере инвестиций многие здания в городе сейчас лежали бы в руинах. Но получил ли я какую-нибудь благодарность? Не-а. Конечно, нет, потому что я «недостаточно «зеленый» или что-то в этом роде, — он машет рукой. — С этими людьми не о чем разговаривать.

— А вы пытались?

— Конечно, пытался. Но они все здесь застряли или в Средневековье, или в Вудстоке9. Неважно. Во всяком случае, осмотритесь, если надо. Себ Уилкс сказал, что вы помогли ему, когда несколько лет назад кто-то вломился в его банк, так что, думаю, вы не совсем бесполезны, — он бросает тяжелый взгляд на темнеющее небо. Снова начался мелкий моросящий дождь. — Я вернусь в дом. Этот чертов дождь выводит меня из себя.

С этими словами он уходит и исчезает в доме, с _грохотом_ захлопывая входную дверь.

Джон наблюдает за его отступлением, качая головой.

— Славный малый, — сухо замечает он

— Действительно. У меня есть подозрение, что сегодня вечером его вновь посетят.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Джон, окидывая взглядом темнеющий сад. — Почему тогда его, а не кто-то другого?

— Потому что он еще не усвоил урок. Граффудды начинают понимать. Американцы сбежали, а их гениальный садовник пытается все исправить. Невеста Ремингтона достаточно умна, чтобы понять, что им придется проглотить свою гордость и начать говорить — по-настоящему говорить — с людьми. Но Чарли... безнадежный случай. Пока. Впереди еще два _Rauhnächte_.

Джон задумчиво кивает.

— Так что же ты предлагаешь? Сегодня вечером устроим здесь засаду?

— Ага. Обычно эти «привидения» появляются около полуночи. Мы быстро осмотрим сад, пока еще светло, а потом вернемся в гостиницу. Таннеры вновь предложили приготовить нам ужин. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь вернуться в город за едой, я бы предложил остаться там, поесть с ними, немного отдохнуть, а затем выйти примерно в половине одиннадцатого или в одиннадцать. Тут достаточно близко, мы можем прогуляться от гостиницы пешком.

Джон кивает, потирая руки и выглядя одновременно взволнованным и слегка встревоженным.

— Звучит отлично.

**– <o>–**

Дождь на время прекратился, но к тому времени, как они вновь спустились в Кьюсоп-Дингл, снова поднялся ветер. Шерлок заметил, что Джон захватил свой пистолет. Оба взяли с собой мощные фонарики, надели под пальто и куртку дополнительные свитера для защиты от холода. Однопутная дорога пустынна. Только кое-где в стоящих вдоль дороги роскошных домах мерцают огни, освещенные окна скрыты раскачивающимися деревьями. Вдоль дороги журчит вода или стекает с нее вниз. Время от времени среди бегущих облаков появляется разрыв, и луна отбрасывает жутковатый свет на темные леса с увитыми плющом деревьями и густым подлеском вечнозеленых растений.

Несмотря на то, что рядом с Шерлоком бодро шагает Джон, освещая фонариком усеянный ветвями и выбоинами асфальт, обходя грязь и лужи, Шерлок видит, что он нервничает. Каждый шорох в темноте, каждый треск ветки заставляет луч фонарика дергаться и подпрыгивать, но, кроме удивленной лисы и возможно лесной куницы, глядящей на них с одного из деревьев, они не встречают никаких живых существ.

Фасад дома Ремингтонов — Мантлс (бывший Мэйфилд) — темен и тих. Однако и он и его невеста, похоже, дома, потому что на подъездной дорожке стоит Porsche, а из оранжереи льется слабый, рассеянный свет. После недавнего осмотра территории Шерлок знает, что гостиная и столовая находятся в задней части дома с видом на задний двор. По всей вероятности, обитатели дома сейчас там. Они с Джоном занимают позицию возле гаража, откуда открывается отличный вид на фасад дома и оранжерею, и выключают на время фонарики. Шерлок смотрит на часы. Сейчас пятнадцать минут двенадцатого.

— Думаешь, он сегодня выйдет? — тихо спрашивает Джон. Шерлок остро ощущает, что тот стоит довольно близко, настолько близко, что он чувствует дыхание Джона на своей щеке. Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и снова выдыхает.

— Да. Слушай.

Сквозь завывания ветра в доме слышны бормочущие голоса, становящиеся все громче и все возбужденнее. В конце концов, в оранжерее виднеются двигающиеся и жестикулирующие силуэты двух людей. Хлопает дверь, потом еще одна, и на улице появляется мужская фигура, хорошо видимая в свете лампы, висящей над дверью, сработавшей, по-видимому, от датчика движения.

— Еще одна ссора? — шепчет Джон.

— Очевидно, — кивает Шерлок.

— Что он делает? — Джон подходит еще ближе, выглядывая поверх плеча Шерлока. Тот вдыхает так глубоко, как только осмеливается, наслаждаясь запахом Джонова лосьона после бритья в сочетании с нотками пота, шерстяного свитера и улицы. Это опьяняющая смесь.

— Печатает что-то на своем телефоне. А теперь пытается зажечь сигарету. Он зол или чем-то взволнован. У него руки трясутся.

Громкий треск в зарослях с другой стороны дома заставляет Ремингтона бросить зажигалку и быстро обернуться. Сильный порыв ветра гнет и раскачивает высокие деревья, окружающие дом, стволы трутся друг о друга, скрипят и стонут. Лампа над дверью гаснет. Она не включается снова, несмотря на нервные движения Ремингтона, пока он ищет на земле зажигалку.

Раздается еще один треск, за которым слышится шорох. Начинает завывать ветер, пытаясь вырвать деревья. Прутики и даже небольшие ветки осыпаются на подъездную дорожку. Шерлок крепче прижимается к стене гаража, стараясь как можно лучше укрыться под слегка выступающей крышей. Джон прижимается к его боку, стоя неподвижно в напряжении и ожидании, готовый действовать.

Ремингтон снова выпрямляется и, похоже, прислушивается. Он напряжен, его поза излучает страх. Теперь ветер ревет, шум и шорох в подлеске усиливается, звук практически оглушает. Шерлоку приходится отвернуться, ветер достаточно силен, чтобы выбить воздух из груди. Он слышит, как рядом тихо ругается Джон. Очевидно, фонарик не работает, у него не получается включить его. Ремингтон, похоже, тоже поддался панике. Он бросает телефон, бежит к двери и колотит в нее, но она не открывается. Лампа над дверью не срабатывает. Когда раздается еще один треск, теперь уже ближе — или это был крик, или удар хлыста? — сопровождаемый шумом и грохотом, как будто скатывается холм и катятся камни со скалами, или звук топота множества ног, Ремингтон с криком разворачивается и бежит в другом направлении, прочь от двери, вниз по подъездной дорожке и на дорогу.

И он не один. Шерлок не совсем уверен из-за темноты вокруг, но что-то, по-видимому, следует за ним, преследуя. Это что-то большое и темное, постоянно меняющее форму, как большое облако, грохочущее, трещащее и кричащее, как звук высокого дерева, падающего на землю, а после покатившегося вниз по склону. Ветер воет и шипит, как и множество одновременно кричащих хриплых и жутких голосов, слышится пощелкивание и треск, и глубокие, гортанные звуки, как будто хрюкают и фыркают животные.

Страх, который он испытывал до этого лишь однажды, в овраге Дьюера, когда ему показалось, что он видит дьявольского хаунда, вновь охватывает Шерлока. Он и раньше бывал напуган до такой степени, что кровь застывала в жилах как лед: стоя на крыше Бартса, перед прыжком, или рядом с Джоном на его свадьбе, вынужденный наблюдать, боясь, что может выдать свои истинные чувства каждую секунду — как разбивается его сердце при обмене клятвами. Их прощание на взлетной полосе тоже напугало его до чертиков. Но страх, охвативший его в овраге Дьюера, был другой природы. Да, он был вызван наркотиками. Тогда он не мог мыслить ясно, его чувства были пойманы в ловушку, разум находился под угрозой. Но сейчас он совершенно трезв, и все же парализован первобытным страхом, который не может объяснить или обосновать.

Забыв про фонарик, он прижимается спиной к шершавой стене гаража и пригибается. Джон тяжело дышит ему в ухо, его рука, каким-то образом нашедшая Шерлокову, сжимает так крепко, что становится больно. Однако именно эта боль заставляет Шерлока поднять голову и посмотреть на то, что преследует Ремингтона по дороге, его ужасающие крики поглощаются штормом.

— Шерлок? — шепчет Джон, его голос тихий и хриплый и звучит совсем не так, как обычно. Он тоже напуган до смерти.

Шерлок встряхивается, страх слишком сильно сжимает горло, чтобы ответить.

Они ждут в ревущей, несущейся, скрипящей темноте. Дождь начинает заливать стену. Шерлок присаживается на корточки, натягивает на голову пальто, защищая Джона и себя, и тот дрожа прижимается к нему. Несмотря на собственный страх и ужас, Шерлок чувствует, что его накрывает защитная реакция. Что бы там ни бушевало, оно не доберется до Джона Ватсона, пока его защищает Шерлок. Майкрофт как-то назвал его охотником на драконов. _Будь то дракон, Дикая Охота или сам Дьявол, они не получат моего Джона._

Шерлок не может вспомнить, как долго они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, дрожа от необъяснимого страха. Но в конце концов буря начинает утихать, и адские звуки стихают до обычного шелеста ветвей. Тяжелое дыхание Джона успокаивается, так же как и дыхание Шерлока. Все еще держась друг за друга, они поднимаются и оглядываются. Облака разошлись, и лунный свет заливает фасад дома. Большая ветка — почти половина дерева — упала на то место, где стоял Ремингтон.

Джон шевелится рядом с Шерлоком, отцепляясь от него (к его глубокому сожалению) и возится с фонариком. После нескольких попыток дрожащий луч освещает место разрушения.

— Черт побери, — выдавливает Джон. — Похоже, Чарли повезло.

— По крайней мере, в том, что касается этого дерева. Он убежал в панике.

— Черт. В такую погоду? Мы должны найти его.

Х _рабрый, находчивый Джон. Все еще бледный и дрожащий, тем не менее спасение других — его приоритет._ Шерлоку хочется взять это дорогое, мокрое от дождя лицо в обе ладони и поцеловать. Это желание удивляет его. Джон смотрит на него в ярком свете фонарика, и то, что он видит на лице Шерлока, заставляет его взгляд смягчиться, изгоняя последние остатки страха с лица, и вызывая в глазах слабую, неуверенную улыбку. Он протягивает руку и выдергивает что-то из взъерошенных ветром кудрей Шерлока.

— Прутик, — бормочет он почти извиняющимся тоном и наклоняет голову. — Ты в порядке?

Шерлок сглатывает и кивает. Их лица очень близко.

— Да. Ты?

— Немного трясет, но в остальном в порядке. — Джон облизывает губы, не сводя с Шерлока взгляда. Фонарик гаснет вновь. Момент ускользает. Джон тихо ругается и встряхивается его, тот оживает вновь. В этот момент вновь загорается лампа над входной дверью и из дома выходит Гвендолен. Она тоже выглядит потрясенной. Видя упавшую ветку, она вскрикивает от ужаса, вероятно, боясь обнаружить под ней своего жениха.

Джон делает шаг вперед и взмахивает фонариком. Она слегка подпрыгивает, хватаясь за сердце, но затем расслабляется, узнав Джона и Шерлока. Похоже, она не удивилась, обнаружив их рядом с домом посреди ночи.

— Вы не видели Чарли? — кричит она, подбегая к ним.

— Видели. Он был на улице до того, как упало дерево, но убежал дальше по дороге, — объясняет Джон. — Зайдите внутрь, а то промокните.

На Гвендолен нет ни пальто, ни куртки, ни подходящей уличной обуви. Джон провожает ее обратно к двери, излучая уверенность и контроль. Сейчас командует капитан Ватсон. Несмотря на холодный ветер, пытающийся вырвать волосы и расстегнуть пальто, Шерлок чувствует тепло во всем теле.

— Нет смысла спешить в такую ужасную погоду, — продолжает Джон. — Мы должны действовать рационально, и нам понадобится помощь, чтобы найти его. Идите в дом. Нам придется сделать несколько телефонных звонков.

**– <o>–**

Шикарная гостиная Ремингтона становится центром операций по спасению. Они решают подождать час, ожидая, что он вернется сам и в надежде, что буря утихнет еще больше. Если Чарльз к тому времени не вернется, они собираются привлечь соседей. Шерлок звонит Таннерам, сообщая им о случившемся, они обещают позвонить нескольким друзьям в городе: у некоторых есть собаки, могущие помочь в поисках, а кто-то служащит в местной пожарной бригаде. Несмотря на очевидный страх за физическое и психическое здоровье жениха — они действительно поссорились, и Гвендолен чувствует себя виноватой, — она остается удивительно уравновешенной и деловитой, проявляя значительные организаторские способности.

К без двадцати пяти два половина жителей Кьюсоп-Дингла и несколько помощников из Хэй разъезжают на машинах или обходят округу пешком с фонариками и собаками, разыскивая Чарльза Ремингтона. Разрываясь между желанием также выйти на улицу, в надежде найти этого человека (и следы того, что его преследовало) и глубоким страхом вновь оказаться в штормовой темноте, Шерлок меряет шагами гостиную до тех пор, пока к нему не подходит Джон и не накидывает на плечи одеяло, прекращая непрерывное движение, и втискивая в руки чашку с горячим чаем.

— Успокойся, Шерлок, — тихо говорит ему Джон. — Ты протопчешь чертову борозду в их шикарном ковре, если будешь так расхаживать. Я знаю, что тебе не терпится отправиться на поиски улик, а может быть, и самого парня. Но оставь поиск местным жителям, хорошо? Ты знаешь, что меня не так-то легко напугать, но говорю тебе, что уже сыт по горло блужданиями в такую погоду и лицом к лицу... чем бы ни было то, что мы видели. Пей чай. Сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать, кроме как ждать и составить ей компанию, пока они не найдут его, или, по крайней мере, пока не приедут ее друзья и сестра.

Телефонный звонок в три пятьдесят четыре утра заканчивает их тревожное бдение. Чарли найден людьми из пожарной бригады, обнаружившими его прячущимся под упавшим деревом в Дулас-Брук, промокшего до костей, дрожащего и лепечущего всякую чепуху. С ним все в порядке, если не считать царапин, синяков и, возможно, начальной стадии переохлаждения. Они все равно вызывают машину скорой помощи, в основном из-за его психического состояния, и отправляют Чарли в Херефордскую больницу. К этому времени уже приехали сестра и друзья Гвен и они предлагают отвезти ее туда, поскольку сама она не в состоянии управлять машиной. Она горячо благодарит Джона и Шерлока за то, что пробыли с ней, и обещает сообщить им утром о состоянии своего жениха.

Двое мужчин возвращаются в гостиницу. Ни один из них не поднимает вопроса о том, с чем они столкнулись. И, конечно, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не упоминают ни о том, как они держались за руки, ни о почти-поцелуе, как Шерлок стал называть это происшествие в своих чертогах, где оно хранится в недавно построенной комнате в крыле Джона.

Таннеры тоже присоединились к поисковым отрядам и вернулись примерно в то же время. Прежде чем пожелать им спокойной ночи, Джон договаривается о позднем завтраке. В своей комнате они быстро переодеваются в пижамы, вешают все еще влажную одежду и по очереди посещают ванную: быстро умыться, воспользоваться туалетом и почистить зубы. Когда Шерлок возвращается в комнату, Джон уже лежит на кровати, сложив два одеяла друг на друга, так как воздух в комнате холодный. Видя, как Шерлок смотрит на кровать с тем, что вероятно выглядит как нерешительность или нежелание во взгляде, он просто вздыхает и поднимает одеяла.

— Залезай, — бормочет он усталым голосом.

Шерлок выключает свет в ванной и забирается в постель, устраиваясь на спине рядом с лежащим на боку Джоном. Простыни холодные. Джон фыркает, звуча слегка раздраженно. Шерлок подпрыгивает, когда рука Джона скользит по его животу.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон низким голосом.

Шерлок сглатывает. На самом деле все более чем в порядке. Но кажется слишком колоссальным, чтобы просто выразить согласие. Но он не может придумать, как сказать об этом по-другому.

— Да, — хрипит он.

Джон прижимается ближе, одна нога скользит между Шерлоковых. Его ноги холодны, как и нос, касающийся горла Шерлока.

— Ты ведь не простудился?

Шерлок откашливается и снова сглатывает.

— Я так не думаю.

Джон расслабляется, тесно прижавшись к его боку и зевает. Рука, обнимающая Шерлока за талию, на мгновение напрягается, а затем расслабляется вновь.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — бормочет Джон. — Поговорим завтра, ладно?

— Хорошо, — выдавливает Шерлок.

Он чувствует, как Джон улыбается ему в плечо.

— Расслабься, — бормочет Джон, его голос уже хриплый ото сна. Шерлок и восхищается, и завидует его способности так легко засыпать. В его голове все еще крутятся события сегодняшнего дня, но прежде всего несколько изменившееся состояние его отношений с Джоном. _Поговорим завтра... Да, потому что вы оба настолько хороши в разговорах, что избегаете этого уже много лет._

Он думает о воющих голосах и вопящих, стремительно движущихся звуках... того, что перемещалось в ночи. _Возможно, это не совпадение, что мы столкнулись с Дикой Охотой сегодня вечером, если то, что мы слышали и видели — это она. Согласно фольклору, она на самом деле не враждебна. Но она преследует людей, разводящих беспорядок в своем доме, людей, которым есть что уладить. Это относится и ко мне, и к Джону._

Глядя на спящего мужчину, прижавшегося к нему в слабом свете, льющемся из окна, слушая его ровное дыхание, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце, Шерлок ощущает, как у него перехватывает горло. Он понимает, что хочет этого. Он хочет проводить ночи рядом с Джоном, он хочет такой близости, и, возможно, даже больше, в конце концов. И Джон, похоже, тоже этого хочет. Он пригласил его присоединиться к нему в постели. Не для секса или чего-то еще, просто для этого: близости, привязанности, чтобы быть вместе. Джон протянул ему руку, фактически раскрыл свои намерения. Теперь Шерлок должен сделать то же самое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Бордер-колли — порода собак. Выведена на границе Шотландии и Англии. Отсюда название породы — border. Относится к пастушьим породам, первоначально была выведена для работы с овцами, однако позднее были выделены скотогонные разновидности, для пастьбы крупного рогатого скота. 
> 
> 2 — НСЗ (Национальная служба здравоохранения (англ. National Health Service, NHS) — зонтичный термин, описывающий совокупность отдельных национальных государственных организаций здравоохранения Англии, Уэльса, Шотландии и Северной Ирландии (служба в Северной Ирландии носит название Health and Social Care). Изначально НСЗ была создана 5 июля 1948 года как единая государственная организация в Великобритании, целью которой было обеспечение бесплатной медицинской помощи для всего населения. НСЗ финансируется главным образом за счет общебританских налоговых поступлений, и ее услуги бесплатны для всех британцев и беженцев. Граждане других стран также могут рассчитывать на некоторые виды бесплатной медицинской помощи.  
> В каждой из четырех стран Великобритании действует своя независимая система НСЗ, напрямую подотчетная соответствующим национальным исполнительным властям.
> 
> 3 — Конное троеборье — вид конного спорта, который состоит из манежной езды (первый день), полевых испытаний или кросса (второй день), преодоления препятствий или конкура (третий день). Все эти три испытания должны быть пройдены на одной лошади, они позволяют увидеть тренированность и разностороннюю подготовку животного. Первый день выездки предназначен чтобы показать её выезженность и послушность. Второй день кросса — это основное испытание, в ходе которого выявляют насколько тренирована, резва и вынослива лошадь, а также ее способность к прыжкам. Он проходит по пересеченной местности с неразрушаемыми (мертвыми) барьерами. Третий день конкура предназначен для проверки на работоспособность и энергии лошади после трудных полевых испытаний.  
> Немного подробнее можно прочитать тут: http://ru.sport-wiki.org/vidy-sporta/konnyy-sport-troebore/ 
> 
> 4 — Лливе́лин и возможные вариации Ллуэ́лин, Ллеуэ́лин (валл. Llewelyn), Ллуэ́ллин (валл. Llewellyn), Ллеуэ́ллин (валл. Llewellin), Ллуэ́ллен (валл. Llewellen), — валлийское личное имя и производная от него фамилия:  
> — Лливелин ап Иорверт (валл. Llywelyn ap Iorwerth; около 1173—1240) или Лливелин Великий (валл. Llywelyn Fawr) — правитель королевства Гвинед и де-факто почти всего Уэльса.  
> — Давид II ап Лливелин (валл. Dafydd ap Llywelyn; ок.1215 — 25 февраля 1246) принц Гвинеда и Уэльса, сын и наследник Лливелина Великого. Годы правления с 1240 по 1246.  
> — Лливелин ап Грифид (валл. Llywelyn ap Gruffudd; около 1223—1282) или Лливелин Последний (валл. Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf) — правитель королевства Гвинед и последний валлийский принц Уэльса.  
> — Лливелин, Давид (англ. Dafydd Llywelyn; 1940) — британский пианист, дирижёр, педагог, музыковед и композитор.  
> — Ллевеллин, Джон Джестин, барон Ллевеллин (1893—1957) — британский государственный и колониальный деятель, генерал-губернатор Федерации Родезии и Ньясаленда.  
> — Ллевелин, Десмонд (англ. Desmond Wilkinson Llewelyn; 1914—1999) — английский актёр, прославившийся ролью Q в серии фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде.  
> — Ллевеллин, Уильям (англ. Samuel Henry William Llewellyn; 1858—1941) — английский художник, президент Королевской академии художеств (1928-1938).
> 
> 5 — Сидбомбинг (англ. Seedbombing) или воздушный посев — техника засева земли, предполагающая забрасывание шаров (семенных бомб), состоящих из почвы, гумуса и семян растений. Зачастую используется садоводами-партизанами на общественных или заброшенных участках земли для восстановления растительности. Также может использоваться для восстановления лесного покрова.  
> Термин «семенная бомба» был впервые использован Лиз Кристи (Liz Christy) в 1973 году в кампании «Зеленые партизаны». Участники данной кампании забрасывали семенные бомбы на пустующие участки земли в Нью-Йорке, чтобы улучшить внешний вид районов. Это положило начало движению партизан-озеленителей.  
> Первое упоминание воздушного озеленения датируется 1930 годом. В то время самолеты использовались для распространения семян растений и деревьев на труднодоступных территориях и в горах Гонолулу, Гавайи, чтобы восстановить растительный покров после лесных пожаров. 
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	3. Chapter 3

Когда он просыпается на следующее утро, Джон уже встал с постели, к великому сожалению Шерлока. Он слышит, как тот разговаривает в ванной по телефону. Уже почти половина одиннадцатого. Шерлоку тепло, и он на удивление хорошо отдохнул. Хотя все же необходимо посетить туалет. Он неохотно встает и стучит в дверь ванной комнаты. Джон открывает ее, улыбается и протягивает телефон.

— Твоя мама, — говорит Джон Шерлоку, подмигивая, и направляясь в комнату, чтобы одеться, закрывая за собой дверь.

Шерлок вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, мамуля.

— Доброе утро, дорогой. Джон только что сказал мне, что вы добились некоторого прогресса в этом деле. Здесь все спокойно. Рози — прелесть. Сегодня мы повезем ее посмотреть на животных в оленьем парке. Твоя комната и все остальное в порядке? Вчера ты не ответил на мое сообщение, — она заговорщически понижает голос, хотя рядом только отец — Шерлок слышит, как он напевает на заднем плане. — Как дела с Джоном?

Шерлок сердито смотрит на свое помятое отражение в зеркале. Волосы в полном беспорядке.

— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает он.

— Вы уже целовались?

— Мамуль, честное слово. Я не подросток. Это не твоя забота.

— Ну, ты никогда не приводил мальчиков, когда _был_ подростком. Но тебе действительно нужно двигаться дальше, дорогой. Ни Джон, ни ты не становитесь моложе, и, честно говоря, наблюдать, как вы тоскуете друг по другу, и видеть ваши неуклюжие быстрые объятия в канун Нового года, было действительно душераздирающими. Он любит тебя, и ты любишь его. Это совершенно очевидно. Скажи ему. А еще лучше — обними и поцелуй до потери сознания. Вам обоим не помешало бы хорошенько поцеловаться.

— Ты ему сказала то же самое? — лукаво осведомляется Шерлок.

— Конечно, нет. Он ведь не мой сын, правда? Я так понимаю, вы останетесь в Хэй еще на одну ночь?

— Да, изначально собирались. Все зависит от того, как будет идти расследование. Но да, вероятно, так и будет.

— Хорошо. Извлеки из этого максимум пользы, слышишь. Отец и Рози передают тебе привет.

На этом она заканчивает разговор.

**– <o>–**

Конечно, Разговора (Шерлок считает, что заглавная буква абсолютно необходима) не происходит. За завтраком, точнее, за бранчем, к ним присоединяются хозяева и, что неудивительно, Барбара — они обсуждают вчерашние события. Шерлок до сих пор не знает, с чем именно они столкнулись в Кьюсоп-Дингле. Часть его испытывает искушение логически обосновать произошедшее, обвинить во всем темноту, обостренные эмоции, бурю и упавшее дерево, и использовать все это, чтобы объяснить панику Ремингтона, а также ужас его и Джона. Тот факт, что и лампа, и фонарик Джона не сработали именно тогда, когда они были больше всего нужны, мог быть простым совпадением. Шерлок не ожидает, что найдет сегодняшним утром какие-либо явные следы призрачного хозяина. Подъездная дорожка и палисадник Мэйфилда превратятся в месиво из отпечатков ног и машин многочисленных помощников, стекшихся к дому прошлой ночью. Проливной дождь добавит помех. Таким образом, не будет найдено ничего убедительного, чтобы доказать ту или иную теорию.

_Возможно, доказывать, существует ли Дикая Охота, не имеет смысла. Это не убийство, не кража со взломом или какое-либо другое четко определенное преступление. На самом деле это вовсе не преступление. Всему, что здесь произошло, есть, по крайней мере, два объяснения: научное, рациональное и под влиянием суеверий, или, возможно, верой в высшую силу, наказывающую тех, кто эгоистичен или вредит окружающей среде, или кто просто не справляется со своим дерьмом — как и предполагают истории о Дикой охоте. В конечном итоге это поучительные истории, передаваемые из поколения в поколение во многих странах Европы (и, возможно, в других странах), чтобы заставить людей стать немного добрее к своим соседям, немного больше сострадать, более благосклонно относиться к другим, перестать быть эгоистичными, высокомерными и злобными. И до тех пор, пока люди верят в эти истории, они будут иметь силу и могут даже оживать в самые темные и странные ночи года, те ночи, которые «выпали из времени» из-за смещения лунного и солнечного календарей — и да, Джон, я знаю о них. Знаешь, я ведь не удалил все, что связано с небесными телами._

Шерлок и Джон подтверждают, что намерены провести третью ночь в гостинице Таннеров, но для разнообразия решают поужинать в городе. Большую часть дня, на удивление ясного и солнечного, но с заметным падением температуры, они проводят, разъезжая по окрестностям и проверяя попавших в беду людей. Гвендолен Граффудд присылает им сообщение около полудня, прося приехать еще раз на ферму ее родителей, чтобы поговорить с отцом, и просит Джона дать профессиональное заключение. Сама Гвендолен собирается подъехать позже, после того как привезет жениха из больницы Херефорда, где он провел ночь, но вскоре должен быть выписан.

Когда они добираются до фермы, то видят, что Алун Граффудд уже гуляет со своими собаками. Он выглядит оправившимся, если не считать легкой простуды, и нехарактерно спокойным и задумчивым. Очевидно, ему сообщили о недавнем несчастье его будущего зятя. По словам жены, он много думал о том, что произошло, а также разговаривал с несколькими людьми из города, помогавшими искать Ремингтона — с некоторыми из них, по-видимому, он ранее был в плохих отношениях.

— Что они выйдут в ночь и помогут в поисках... — все время повторяет он, качая головой. — Никогда бы не думал, что они сделают это для нас.

— Что ж, — говорит Джон, — надеюсь, это знак для более мирных времен. В следующий раз, когда кому-то из них понадобится помощь, вы знаете, что делать.

— Да, знаю, — задумчиво кивает он. — Благодарю вас, доктор Ватсон, и приношу свои извинения. Вчера я чувствовал себя… не очень хорошо.

— Да, но вы идете на поправку. Прислушивайтесь к жене. Мне кажется, у нее есть несколько здравых идей относительно будущего как фермы, так и общины. И, возможно, стоит поговорить с «любителями зеленого». Держу пари, что у многих сложилось идеализированное представление о сельском хозяйстве и они ничего не знают о тяжелой работе и финансовых аспектах. Так расскажите им, и пусть они научат вас. В конце концов, вы все в этом замешаны.

 **– <** **o >–**

Когда они встречаются с Чарльзом Ремингтоном позже в Мейфилде, он кажется таким же задумчивым, даже раскаивающимся. В отличие от фермера, он выглядит более потрепанным: бледный и дрожащий, его лицо и руки покрыты мелкими порезами и ссадинами от того, что он в панике продирался сквозь густой колючий подлесок. Он слегка простужен, и вывихнул лодыжку, из-за чего ковыляет на костылях с перевязанной ногой, чтобы зафиксировать ее в одном положении. Он тоже, кажется, удивлен, даже тронут тем, что столько людей потратили полночи на его поиски, да еще в такую мерзкую и опасную погоду.

— Я думал, они все меня ненавидят и будут счастливы, если я сгину, — говорит он, вертя в руках чашку с кофе.

— Сомневаюсь, что кто-то здесь действительно ненавидит вас, — говорит Шерлок. — Вы просто находитесь по разные стороны и пока не смогли преодолеть эту пропасть из-за отсутствия понимания. Поговорите друг с другом — и, возможно, займите нейтральную позицию при принятии решений в самых спорных вопросах — и вуаля, будет найдена такая договоренность, которая удовлетворит всех.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто, — бормочет Ремингтон, но, глядя на него, Шерлок думает, что он принял его слова близко к сердцу. Он также чувствует, что Джон наблюдает за ним с легкой теплой улыбкой на лице. Он выглядит... гордым, вероятно, потому, что Шерлок не настроил Ремингтона против себя.

 **– <** **o >–**

Когда опускаются сумерки, они прощаются со все еще несколько взволнованной парой и отправляются в Хэй. Таннеры посоветовали [ресторан](https://ibb.co/jfy7D01), хозяева которого их друзья. И снова Джон паркует машину возле замка, они проходят по темной территории, чтобы добраться до ресторана, расположенного рядом с рыночной площадью. Вновь поднялся ветер, вздыхая среди камней древних руин. В отличие от предыдущей ночи, он ледяной и холодный, и дует не с запада, а с северо-востока. В воздухе слабо пахнет снегом.

Когда они приезжают, ресторан уже полон. Он более престижный и изысканный, чем ожидал Шерлок, со свечами на столах, хлопчатобумажными салфетками и причудливыми бокалами, а меню из шести блюд состоит в основном из местных продуктов. Они садятся у окна, выходящего на одну из главных улиц Хэй. За окном сверкают гирлянды. К тому времени, как им приносят третье блюдо (дикая кряква с жареной репой и [красной капустой кале](https://ibb.co/RYp7LMN)), на дороге лежит тонкий слой снега.

Они дружески болтают о деле, о городе, об исследовании, которое провел Шерлок на тему местного фольклора. Джон явно наслаждается едой (которая в самом деле довольно хороша). Он выглядит расслабленным, согревшимся и счастливым, таким, каким Шерлок его давно уже не видел. Проблески появлялись время от времени в последние месяцы, но почему-то Джон никогда не показывал этого так явно. Шерлок чувствует, что расслабляется и улыбается все больше по мере того, как проходит вечер. Не то чтобы у него было какое-то реальное сравнение, но причудливая обстановка, атмосфера, еда, чертова свеча, мерцающая между ними, ощущается почти как свидание. Он вспоминает прошлую ночь, насколько легко Джон пригласил его в постель и прижался к нему, обнимая, как будто они делали это уже много лет, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире.

Шерлок снова чувствует, как от эмоций у него перехватывает горло. _Джон показал свое намерение. Теперь твоя очередь. Или Дикая Охота придет к **тебе** сегодня ночью, потому что ты трус и идиот._

Сделав большой глоток воды с газом, чтобы собраться с духом, он очень медленно и осторожно просовывает правую ногу под стол, проклиная громоздкие ботинки на толстой подошве, которые он надел вместо обычных туфель. Дыхание Джона прерывается, когда нога Шерлока касается его ноги, вилка, которой он наколол кусочек их чизкейка и штруделя, слегка дрожит. Очень осторожно Шерлок поднимает на Джона взгляд и удерживает его. Джон сглатывает, опускает вилку, потом снова ее поднимает и съедает наколотый десерт, после чего облизывает губы, его взгляд блуждает по губам Шерлока. Что-то теплое и пушистое проносится в животе у Шерлока. У него кружится голова, бешено колотится сердце. Он осторожно двигает ногой, и Джон улыбается в ответ. Шерлок чувствует, как на лице появляется такая же теплая и счастливая улыбка.

— Хочешь остаться и выпить кофе здесь? — тихо спрашивает Джон.

— У нас в номере есть все что нужно, чтобы приготовить чай и кофе, — напоминает Шерлок.

— Точно, — улыбается Джон. — Тогда доедай свой десерт, и можем идти.

**– <o>–**

Когда они возвращаются к своей машине вокруг кружится снег, оседая на волосах, шарфах и плечах. Они идут рядом, и их руки часто соприкасаются, пока Шерлок не фыркает раздраженно и не хватает руку Джона, переплетая пальцы. Джон тихо смеется, сжимая руку Шерлока своей.

— А как же Работа? — спрашивает он.

— А что с ней?

— Она не станет ревновать?

Шерлок поворачивается к нему. Джон ухмыляется, в глазах сверкает веселье. Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ.

— Ну, у нас с ней то, что можно назвать свободными отношениями. Я уверен, она поймет.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, наклоняя голову.

Он останавливается, пристально глядя на Шерлока.

— Ты действительно _не_ возражаешь, да?

— Да. А ты? Что случилось с «не геем»?

— Полагаю, я не совсем натурал, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Но ты — да, ведь так? Гей, в смысле? Мне всегда было интересно.

— Я не знаю, — пожимает Шерлок одним плечом. — Меня не волнуют ярлыки. Но это определение ближе всего, я думаю. Обычно я не чувствую влечения к людям. Не до такой степени, чтобы мне хотелось держаться за руки или чувствовать себя комфортно в одной постели с ними.

— Но прошлой ночью все было в порядке?

— Да. На самом деле более чем нормально. Я бы не отказался повторить. На более... регулярной основе.

Улыбка Джона одновременно застенчива и ослепительна.

— Это... — он сглатывает, — хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Полагаю, это также решает ситуацию с комнатами в 221Б, да?

— Так и есть, — смеется Шерлок. — Рози займет комнату наверху, а ты можешь спать на диване.

Глаза Джона опасно сузились.

— Ах ты... — рычит он и бросается на Шерлока. Шерлок ожидает возмездия, в виде снега, которого уже выпало достаточно, чтобы можно было сделать снежок. Он пытается увернуться, но Джон удивляет его. Схватив за лацканы пальто, он притягивает Шерлока к себе, мгновение колеблется, и прижимается губами к его губам.

Шерлок застывает. Он отчетливо ощущает, как в его мозгу что-то со _стуком ударяется_ , прежде чем определенные области данного органа, по-видимому, просто отключаются или подавляются более низкими, более примитивными побуждениями. Шерлок хочет занести в каталог каждую деталь губ Джона, обилие новой информации, которую дарит близость и прикосновение, но он не может. Он не может, и это ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. Он чувствует давление, немного влаги, мягкость, намек на сладость от съеденного десерта, — все это вычисляется где-то в голове Шерлока среди головокружительного прилива эмоций. Шерлок моргает. _Закрой глаза, идиот. И сделай что-нибудь со своими губами, или Джон подумает, что тебе это не нравится._

Действительно, губы Джона отстраняются от губ Шерлока. Он медленно и неохотно отступает. Шерлок этого не потерпит. Подавшись вперед, он целует его в ответ, как умеет. Джон издает странный звук, нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном, и притягивает его ближе. Кончик Джонова языка дотрагивается до нижней губы. Шерлок приоткрывает рот, чтобы дать возможность ищущему языку исследовать его, и, ох, разве это не прекрасно? Ему кажется, что он может почувствовать прикосновение в кончиках пальцев ног, так же как в других местах не так далеко внизу.

Ни один из поцелуев, которыми он когда-либо обменивался с Джанин, не был похож на этот — определенно нет, — так как он избегал поцелуев с языком, сколько мог. Не был он похож и на тот единственный поцелуй, которым он обменялся с Виктором в универе, когда после нескольких недель, набравшись храбрости и думая, что правильно прочитал все знаки, он поцеловал своего друга (если он вообще был другом), только чтобы его назвали фриком и сказали отвалить. Теперь Шерлок осторожно отвечает взаимностью, воодушевленный тем, что Джон явно наслаждается этим занятием, скользя языком по языку и пытаясь скопировать движения. Одна рука Джона зарылась в волосы Шерлока, в то время как его собственные руки, осторожно и неуверенно, подрагивают на плечах Джона, а затем, осмелев, опускаются на бедра, и прижимают его к себе.

В конце концов они тяжело дыша прерываются. Глаза Джона блестят. Когда он улыбается Шерлоку, в его волосах и на ресницах лежат снежинки.

— Я буду спать на этом чертовом диване, только если ты присоединишься ко мне.

— Хотя эта идея и привлекательна, я думаю, что должен позволить тебе разделить со мной постель, — отвечает Шерлок, радостно смеясь. — Это определенно более удобно.

Джон немного приходит в себя.

— Кстати, о постели... — начинает он, слегка наклонив голову, смотря на Шерлока. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не буду выдвигать никаких требований, которые ты не можешь или не хочешь выполнять, верно? Ты сказал, что редко испытываешь влечение к людям, и я знаю, что в целом ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются. У меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе понравилось то, что мы только что сделали, но это может и не перерасти во что-то большее, ты же знаешь. Мы можем остановиться на поцелуях и спать вместе — на самом деле спать, а не в сексуальном смысле — и я буду более чем доволен.

Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Но ты бы _хотел_ заняться сексом? — серьезно спрашивает он.

Джон облизывает губы, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его зрачки расширены, и не только из-за относительной темноты, окружающей их.

— Да, думаю да, — признается он. — Но, если ты скажешь, что это тебе не подходит, я приму это. И я, конечно, не буду искать его в другом месте, это я могу обещать. У меня его не было с тех пор, как родилась Рози, и все хорошо. Или не хорошо, но нормально.

Шерлок кивает.

— Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать? Тогда я смогу сказать тебе, подходит мне это или нет.

Джон пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты имеешь в виду... сейчас?

— Ну, желательно не здесь, не в снегу. Но я бы согласился на некоторые эксперименты сегодня. Ты ведь знаешь, что мои практические знания и опыт очень ограничены, не так ли? Джон?

Джон все еще смотрит на него, тяжело сглатывая.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого?

— Да. Возможно, не полное проникновение, но что-то, что включает в себя больше поцелуев и некое взаимное исследование и прикосновение, было бы приемлемо. Как думаешь?

Джон смеется, качая головой и проводя рукой по волосам. Он нервничает. И Шерлок тоже. Но теперь, когда он принял решение, любопытство берет верх.

— Я перестал думать, как только почувствовал твой язык у себя во рту. Господи, Шерлок, были времена, когда я не думал, что мы дойдем до этого. Когда-либо.

Шерлок тепло улыбается ему и берет его за руку, когда они, наконец, возвращаются к своей машине.

— Да, это заняло у нас очень много времени.

Он ласкает пальцы Джона своими, его захлестывает волна головокружительного предвкушения, опасения, что разочарует Джона, благодарности за то, что он наконец-то узнал, что его любовь к этому замечательному человеку взаимна, и пьянящего, жгучего _желания_ , которое может быть только возбуждением.

 **– <** **o >–**

Шерлок ожидает, что все станет немного неловким, как только они останутся одни в своем номере и сбросят шарфы, туфли и куртки. Обоим нужно сходить в туалет, и Джону приходит в голову блестящая идея почистить зубы, прежде чем они займутся какими-нибудь шалостями. И вот они стоят рядом в маленькой ванной, чистят зубы и улыбаются друг другу измазанными в зубной пасте ртами. Вернувшись в спальню, Джон выключает свет. Снаружи выпало достаточно снега, чтобы мягкий серый свет проникал в комнату. Шерлок подходит к Джону и протягивает руку, чтобы слегка коснуться его волос. Джон тянется за прикосновением и целует его. Шерлок отвечает на поцелуй.

Далее следует медленное, тщательное, почти благоговейное исследование друг друга губами и руками. Одну за другой они сбрасывают оставшуюся одежду, пока не остаются лишь в нижнем белье. Они проскальзывают под одеяла и продолжают целоваться, дотрагиваться, облизывать и посасывать. Шерлоку позволено исследовать шрам Джона, и тот, издав звук, почти похожий на всхлип, касается, а затем целует шрам у Шерлока на груди и несколько раз проводит руками по рубцам на спине, как бы разглаживая их. Как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок думает, что он больше не выдержит интенсивности и интимности от такого нежного, осторожного занятия любовью — несмотря на то, что получает от этого огромное удовольствие, — Джон игриво щиплет его за бок. Шерлок задыхается и корчится, взрываясь глупым хихиканьем. Джон падает на него сверху, они цепляются друг за друга, не прекращая смеяться, до тех пор, пока не начинают болеть животы и перестает хватать воздуха. Смех снова приводит к поцелуям, между которыми они смеются вновь, пока все же поцелуи не берут верх, становясь более настойчивыми и страстными.

В какой-то момент, Шерлок не помнит точно в какой, потому что его либидо к тому времени полностью вывело из строя умственные способности, его рука путешествует у Джона в трусах. Звуки наслаждения, поначалу неуверенные, издаваемые Джоном, побуждают его экспериментировать и исследовать. В свою очередь, рука Джона протискивается в брифы Шерлока, обхватывая его гениталии — это ощущение в очередной раз практически закоротило мозг Шерлока. Поглаживания и потягивания, какие-то неловкие звуки — к ужасу Шерлока, в основном, издаваемые им самим, — а потом горячая влага и дрожащий Джон в его руках, повторяющий шепотом имя Шерлока. Он крепко обнимает его, чувствуя вкус пота, посасывая кожу на шеи, пока Джон не приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы позаботиться о Шерлоке, и тот разваливается на части, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, ощущая одновременно легкость и тяжесть, волнение и спокойствие.

Постепенно их учащенное сердцебиение приходит в норму, тяжелое дыхание замедляется, пока они не оказываются лежащими в объятиях друг друга: голова Джона лежит у Шерлока на плече, его волосы щекочут горло и подбородок, рука лениво рисует узоры на груди Шерлока, в то время как рука Шерлока делает то же самое на спине и плече Джона.

— Еще немного рано, полночь еще не наступила, — бормочет Джон, слегка приподнимая голову, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в уголок рта, — но с днем рождения, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбается.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и поворачивает голову, чтобы иметь возможность видеть лицо Джона. — Я серьезно. Спасибо тебе за все.

— Это я должен благодарить тебя за то, что дал мне еще один шанс. Боже, я помню прошлый год, тот странный день, когда была моя очередь присматривать за тобой, следить, чтобы ты держался подальше от наркотиков. Я помню ту неловкость, как мне не очень хотелось оставаться, и я искал предлог, чтобы уйти пораньше. Как я сломался перед тобой, и несмотря на все, что я с тобой сделал, несмотря на то, что был такой задницей по отношению к тебе, ты пытался успокоить и утешить меня. Знаешь, я действительно тебя не заслуживаю.

— Мы все это уже обсуждали, Джон, — качает головой Шерлок. — Все в порядке. У нас все хорошо. Несмотря ни на что, я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни. И в моей постели, очевидно, — добавляет он с усмешкой, сжимая плечо Джона. — И не потому, что я пытаюсь наказать себя за что-то или считаю, что заслуживаю боли, а потому, что ты делаешь меня счастливым.

Джон прерывисто вздыхает.

— Я тоже этого хочу, — говорит он серьезно. — Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым. И я люблю тебя, люблю уже много лет.

Шерлок чувствует, как у него перехватывает горло. Он сглатывает.

— Взаимно, — хрипло произносит он.

Когда он наклоняется для очередного поцелуя, порыв ветра ударяется в окно. Оба мужчины поднимают головы, чтобы взглянуть на улицу. Густо кружится снег. Ветер свистит и бормочет. Что-то хлопает несколько раз, и слышится шум, как будто что-то падает. На мгновение Шерлок испытывает искушение встать и выглянуть в окно, или даже одеться и выйти на улицу, чтобы проверить, поискать следы, раз и навсегда найти доказательства того, что какое-то сверхъестественное существо посещало это место, или это было просто совпадение: трюки погоды и уловки разума.

— Как ты думаешь, Дикая Охота сегодня вернется? — спрашивает Джон, и искушение растворяется, как туман в солнечном свете. Шерлок знает, что некоторые вещи не должны быть полностью исследованы и поняты. Ему тепло и уютно, он устал, его тело все еще наполнено серотонином и окситоцином, и в его объятиях такой же теплый и тяжелый Джон Ватсон. Он был бы полным идиотом, если бы рискнул сейчас выйти на холод и в сырость и отказаться от возможности провести эти мгновения с человеком, которого любит.

— Кто знает? — пожимает плечами Шерлок и притягивает его ближе. — Хотя я сомневаюсь, что она нас побеспокоит. Мы уже навели порядок в нашем доме, не так ли?

— Ага, навели, — смеется Джон, прижимаясь ближе и целуя Шерлока в плечо. — Это заняло у нас целую вечность, но теперь мы разобрались со всем. Есть какие-нибудь пожелания на завтра?

— Ну, сегодня Двенадцатая ночь, значит, должен быть торт. Кроме этого, ничего. Мое заветное желание уже исполнилось.

Джон лишь утыкается носом в его шею.

— Спасибо, любимый.

— Я, конечно, имел в виду книгу по пчеловодству, которую ты подарил мне на Рождество, — поддразнивает Шерлок, усмехаясь.

Джон рычит и игриво кусает его за ухо.

— Знаешь, думаю я пересмотрю свое решение переезжать к тебе.

— О, правда?

— Да

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы убедить тебя? — надувает губы Шерлок.

Джон ухмыляется, его глаза сверкают.

— Да, у меня есть несколько идей, — бормочет он.

— Тогда я весь внимание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Такое интересное совпадение произошло пока переводила эту главу, что не могу не поделится: листая ленту в ВК, совершенно случайно вижу пост с фотографиями Брекон-Биконс! Понятное дело, я не могла их не сохранить! Вот они — https://ibb.co/album/fVmkZk. Только посмотрите, какая красота и какие просторы! 
> 
> 1 — Кудрявая капуста, или Кале́, или Грюнколь, или Браунколь, или Брунколь (лат. Brassica oleracea var. sabellica), — однолетнее овощное растение, разновидность вида Капуста огородная семейства Капустные.  
> Зеленые или фиолетовые кружевные листья не образуют кочан. Считается наиболее близкой к дикой капусте среди одомашненных форм. В пищу употребляются в основном листья. Стебель обычно считается слишком твердым. Капусту кале выращивают также в качестве кормовой культуры и в декоративных целях.  
> До конца Средневековья капуста была одной из распространенных культур в Европе. Эта разновидность с кудрявыми листьями существовала уже в Древней Греции наряду с плосколистными сортами в IV веке до н. э.  
> Кудрявая капуста хорошо замораживается и на вкус слаще и ароматнее после воздействия мороза. В кудрявой капусте содержится много витаминов K и С; она богата кальцием.


End file.
